Where's My Mummy?
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Fred invites the others to come join him and the rest of Mystery Inc to visit Egypt where Velma is spending time in to discover The Sphinx and Pyramids of Giza with Prince Omar, Dr. Benton Quest, Dr. Venture, and even including two special surprise guests, but of course, there's a mystery to be solved which involves a curse from the late Cleopatra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No, DemonWolf6, I'm not unblocking you, I don't care how sorry you are or how much you promise to change for being annoying, I'm not doing it. As for the rest of you, Read & Review, CartoonNetwork90sFan and I only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. **

* * *

Brianna got a message from Fred about surprising Velma since she had been over at Egypt with Dr. Quest, Dr. Venture, Brock, and Race as their bodyguards.

"Brianna, you have a phone call!" A woman's voice called out.

"Okay, Mom!" Brianna called back before answered the phone to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bri, it's me." Trent smiled.

"Oh, Trent," Brianna smiled back. "Hello! What're you doing?"

"Just hanging out with Aunt Reba, she just decided to come to town," Trent told her. "So, what's up?"

"Fred invited us to go to Egypt to see Velma." Brianna replied.

"Oh, that sounds great," Trent smiled. "I really missed Velma in school."

"I know, me too, it feels like she's been gone forever... So, you wanna come with me to see her?" Brianna asked.

"I sure do!" Trent beamed. "Feels like ages since she left for Egypt."

"And I heard that Eddy's uncle will be there too." Brianna said.

"I didn't know Eddy had an uncle?" Trent replied.

"Yeah," Brianna nodded. "His name is Brock."

"Brock Sampson... Isn't he Haley's dad?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Brianna nodded. "Really good friends with Dr. Venture, and he's his bodyguard too."

"Say, you wouldn't mind if I brought Aunt Reba along, would ya?" Trent asked.

"Sure, the gang won't mind." Brianna replied.

"Aunt Reba, you wanna meet my friends?" Trent smiled to his aunt.

"Well, sure, hon!" Reba smiled back. "You know how I love to meet new people."

"She's in." Trent told Brianna.

"Great, see you later, I love you." Brianna replied before hanging up.

"I love you too." Trent said before hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Eddy's house, Eddy was with Ed and Double D, trying to think of a new scam.

"Edwin, your cousin is here!" Jessica called out.

"Which one?" Eddy shivered nervously.

"It's Haley!" Jessica told her younger son. "She brought over her friends: Dick and Harry!"

"That's Dean and Hank, Aunt Jessica." Haley corrected.

"Oh, right..." Jessica giggled.

Eddy came downstairs to see his cousin. "Hey, cous."

"Hey, cous, you raising hell as always?" Haley teased.

"Very funny..." Eddy rolled his eyes. "What about you? Any boyfriends yet?"

"Pfft," Haley scoffed. "Who needs a boyfriend?"

Double D and Ed came down to see Eddy's cousin.

"Hello, friends!" Ed beamed before hugging Dean and Hank with a laugh.

Haley snickered to her friends as Ed hugged them.

"I'm sorry about Ed, gentlemen," Double D told Dean and Hank. "He's a bit of a lover when it comes to meeting new friends."

Dean and Hank backed away.

"Ugh, what smells like moldy old cheese?" Dean cringed in disgust.

"Oh, you must smell Sheldon." Ed smiled to the Venture brothers.

"Sheldon?!" Dean and Hank repeated.

"Yeah," Ed smiled. "Ya wanna meet him?"

Double D and Eddy gestured for the Venture brothers to disagree.

"Uh, maybe later." Dean smiled nervously, speaking for both himself and his brother.

"Aw, okay." Ed pouted.

"So, what brings you two here?" Double D asked Dean and Hank.

"Our dads went to Egypt with Dr. Quest and Race, but Dr. Venture didn't want us to." Haley informed.

"Dr. Quest?" Eddy asked. "As in that kid Jonny Quest's dad?"

"The very same." Haley nodded.

"But he and that friend of his Hadji are teenagers now," Dean added. "Not to mention Race's daughter: Jessie Bannon."

"And they will be staying here with us for a few days~" Jessica smiled.

"Uh, that's cool, Mom." Eddy replied.

"I knew you'd be excited." Jessica smirked while pinching his cheek.

"Ow, Mom, stop!" Eddy complained.

* * *

The doorbell soon rang and Jessica then opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Sampson," Brianna greeted. "Is Eddy home?"

"Yes, he's right here with the other Edward boys." Jessica smiled.

"Hey, guys." Brianna smiled as she came to see the Eds.

"Greetings, Brianna," Double D smiled back. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if anyone would be interested in coming to Egypt to see the old Velmster." Brianna smiled innocently.

"That's where our dads are!" Haley replied. "I'm in."

"Us too." Hank and Dean added.

"Hmm... I dunno," Eddy shrugged. "Whatya think, boys?"

"It would be an educational experience." Double D smiled.

"Yawn." Eddy deadpanned.

"I wanna meet a mummy, Eddy!" Ed laughed.

"And I talked with Mike, June, Dee Dee, and Cindy," Brianna told the Eds. "They're in too."

"Yay, Dee Dee!" Ed cheered.

"Cindy's in too?" Eddy asked. "That girl's really gotten ballsy since we've met her."

"Well, she doesn't want to be afraid anymore." Brianna replied.

"That's good, any idea what she's doing now?" Eddy asked.

"I think she's in the library, her voice was quiet when I called her." Brianna shrugged.

"When do we leave?" Double D asked.

"Sometime this afternoon." Brianna replied.

"Sounds good." Double D smiled.

"I knew you'd appreciate it, Double D." Brianna smiled back to him.

"Oh, oh, I know, I know," Ed spoke up. "Maybe we could meet the creature known as the werebeast."

Dean did a spit take from his Cola after Ed mentioned that.

"Ed, don't be an idiot," Eddy told his dumb friend. "There's no such thing as a werebeast!"

Double D just gave Eddy a look of deadpan.

"What?" Eddy asked.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Cindy was running on her mother's treadmill, trying to get some exercise and gain some muscles for herself in order to impress her friends and Drell from the Supernatural Realm.

"What are you doing, Cindy?" Penn asked.

"Trying to get some muscles." Cindy panted.

"Ah, I see..." Penn smirked before turning up the dial.

Cindy yelped, but kept running. "Quit it!"

"Nah... I'm bored." Penn said as he then turned it all the way up.

Cindy soon tripped, fell on the mill, and it bounced her off and flung her against a sticker bush. "I'm okay..."

"Cindy, honey, I finished packing your suitcase for the trip to Egypt." Shelly told her daughter.

"Wait, wait, you're going to Egypt?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, to see Velma." Cindy replied.

"Without _me_?" Penn asked.

"Yes." Cindy said without thinking or having remorse for excluding him.

"Oh, I see how it is." Penn pouted.

"Penn, please don't cry," Cindy told him. "I promise that I'll bring you something back."

"No, no, you go have fun and forget about me..." Penn turned away from her.

Cindy groaned. "Fine, you can come too, but you better promise not to embarrass me!"

"When have I embarrassed you?" Penn asked innocently.

"My birthday party..." Cindy reminded him with a glare.

"Fine, fine, I promise that I won't embarass you," Penn promised. "There, you satisfied?"

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you, you tend to lie a lot."

"Well, so have you." Penn replied.

"I have not!" Cindy glared.

"Look at me, Cindy, you are a bad liar!" Penn told Cindy. "I've been lying for years and you believe me!"

"Get out of my house." Cindy muttered.

"Pfft! Whatever, you know I liked the old you better," Penn rolled his eys. "The one who is really nice, sure, she was a coward, but at least, she was nice."

"I am nice..." Cindy pouted.

"Not anymore you're not." Penn replied.

"Wait, Penn, I'm sorry, I thought if I was toughened up, then my friends and Drell would be proud of me and prove to them that I wouldn't be a coward anymore." Cindy explained to him.

Penn slammed the door shut.

Cindy sighed. "Oh, well, at least it can't get any worse," She then got shot by a paintball thanks to Maggie. "Me and my big mouth."

Maggie laughed before running down the street with her paintball gun. Cindy soon stood up in agony and came inside the house for a quick lunch before the others would come to take her to Egypt.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time to go and Cindy grabbed her suitcase and headed to the bus stop to meet the others.

"Wait for me, Cindy!" Penn's voice called out.

"Penn, you came." Cindy said to the man.

"Uh... Yeah..." Penn looked away innocently.

"I'm so sorry that I was such a jerk to you." Cindy said before hugging the older man.

"Aw, come here..." Penn hugged her back. "There's one price though."

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

" **THIS!** " Penn smirked before giving her a noogie.

"Aw, no fair!" Cindy cried out before laughing.

* * *

The Eds, Mike, June, Dee Dee, Haley, Dean, and Hank then came over as well.

"Cindy?" Haley asked.

"Haley!" Cindy replied. "Long time no see."

Penn then let go of Cindy which made her crash onto the ground.

"Owch..." Cindy mumbled before getting back up. "I'm okay!"

"That's Cindy Butler?" Dean asked out of shock. "She looks different from the last time we saw her."

"I know," Hank agreed. "The last time we saw her, she was a coward just like you, Dean."

"I'm brave now!" Cindy said before shuddering. "Except for against clowns and spiders."

"Have you gained a muscle?" Haley asked.

"You noticed, huh?" Cindy blushed as she shuffled her foot across the ground.

"Have you been working out?" Haley asked.

"I'm trying anyway." Cindy replied innocently.

"That's good." Haley told her.

"Oh, stop." Cindy giggled.

* * *

The Mystery Machine then pulled up in front of the bus stop. In it was Fred, Daphne, Brianna, Shaggy, Scooby, Trent, and Reba.

"Hey, guys," Fred replied. "Hop in."

Everyone then climbed into the Mystery Machine.

"Oh, cool, Trent's Aunt Reba is here!" Cindy cheered.

"Rowdy there, everyone." Reba greeted.

"Psst! Travis!" Penn whispered loudly.

"It's Trent." Trent corrected.

"Whatever," Penn replied. "Is your aunt single?"

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Oh, you know, just making conversation." Penn replied innocently.

"Uh... Can I get back to you on that?" Trent asked.

"Oh, sure, dude." Penn allowed.

"Oh, boy." Cindy rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley was talking with Eddy and Double D, Ed and Dee Dee were laughing about something Penn and Cindy was having a debate about something which it was nothing new, June and Mike were talking to The Venture Brothers very quietly so nobody else can hear them.

"So, Dean, have you gotten a cure about your condition?" June asked.

"No, Pop hasn't gotten to that; I don't think he will," Dean sighed. "I try not to get angry otherwise I'll just change into that creature."

"Basically he's like The Hulk only he can change into a beast kind of creature which is totally awesome." Hank added.

Dean rubbed his arm sheepishly. "I'm not sure I like it too much."

"When you're a werecreature, the world seems to change for you..." Mike emphasized. "I know it did for me when I found out I was a werewolf."

"How do you do it, Mike?" Dean asked. "Just living and knowing that your life has changed forever."

"Well, I looked at the positive side of things; my family and friends always been at my side and don't care about who I am," Mike advised. "You got Hank and Haley helping you in case your dad and bodyguard can't help for some reason."

Dean rubbed his arm sheepishly. "I'm not sure I like it too much."

"When you're a werecreature, the world seems to change for you..." Mike emphasized. "I know it did for me when I found out I was a werewolf."

"And if you really don't want to be this creature, I'm sure that Dexter will get a cure for the condition." June suggested.

"I think I want a cure right about now." Dean muttered.

"When this is all over, we'll see what we can do," Mike promised. "Dexter went to college once, but he had to leave."

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"Uh... Let's just say college wasn't a good shift for Dexter and he came back to school after about one semester, and he has his own secret lab in his house, not even his parents know about it." June said uneasily.

"Whoa, how old is this guy?" Dean asked.

"Eight-years-old." Mike replied.

"Whoa, an eight-year-old boy has his own laboratory!" Dean gasped.

"That's right, and he can help you in any way that he can." June supported.

"I just love my little brother Dexter." Dee Dee giggled.

Mike and June smiled back to their friend since she was happy and their happiness meant a lot to her.

"Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate this." Dean told the tomboy.

"No problem," Mike replied. "I'm always glad to help anyone in need."

"You're totally wrong, Cindy," Penn said to his young friend. "Mayweather is going to get his butt kicked by MacGyver."

"I refuse to be wrong!" Cindy replied.

"My cousin Lisa knows everything and she's only four." Ed smiled simply.

"Yeah, don't remind me about her, Ed, she's my new rival," Cindy replied. "Oh, I hate Lisa Loud so much, she gets on my nerves sometimes!"

"What're you guys talking about now?" Mike deadpanned to Penn and Cindy.

"Oh, we're talking about a fighting match that's coming up pretty soon," Penn replied. "Cindy thinks that Mayweather will win."

"And he will!" Cindy retorted.

Penn growled to her and rolled his eyes.

Mike just rolled her eyes but for a totally different reason. "We can't get to Velma soon enough."

Penn and Cindy then just started arguing much to everyone's annoyance.

" **QUIET!** " Dean snapped.

Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at the teen.

"Hi." Dean blinked.

Everyone then muttered slightly.

"Way to go, Dean." Hank teased his brother.

"Oh, shut up." Dean replied.

Hank then stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Dean and Hank soon got into a brotherly fist fight.

"Brothers..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Gotta love them." June added.

"Hank, you really wanna get me angry?" Dean asked. "'Cuz I'm getting angry!"

"Whoa, take it easy, big fella," Hank told his brother. "Don't make me call Gi."

Mike and June then smirked to each other.

"Is she your girlfriend?" June asked.

"N-No, she's not." Dean replied.

"Yes she is." Hank smirked.

"Hank!" Dean glared at his brother.

"Justine did tell us about a time when Gi met a boy named Dean, it can't be a coincidence." Mike shrugged innocently.

"There could be anyone else with the same name." Dean lied nervously.

"Dean... Please..." Mike deadpanned.

"All right fine, it's the same Planeteer that knows Captain Planet." Dean gave in.

"See?" Hank replied. "What did I tell ya?"

"How did you guys even meet?" Mike asked.

"We were trapped in a cave together thanks to Dr. Blight and Looter Plunder," Dean explained. "I got really angry that they were about to hurt her. And that's when I changed into my new creature form."

"So you do like Gi." Hank teased.

"Yes, Hank, I like Gi." Dean muttered out of frustration.

"So, she knows that you're the creature?" June asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who helped me out with my problem." Dean nodded.

"Hey, I helped too!" Hank defended.

"By video taping me changing and trying to put it all on YouTube isn't exactly helping." Dean deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm not perfect." Hank defended.

"That's for sure." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Hank glared.

Dean just smirked and looked out the window.

* * *

 ** _Later, they were almost there..._**

Cindy was reading a book about an Egyptian card game called Yu-Gi-Oh to pass the time while Penn took out a blue jeweled necklace that he got from his trip to Egypt for educational purposes and put it on around his neck with a smile.

"This will impress the ladies." Penn smirked.

"Oh, brother." Cindy groaned.

"Whatcha readin'?" Penn asked her.

"It's this trading card game called Yu-Gi-Oh," Cindy replied. "Maxwell likes it, so I thought I'd read about it. It sounds like a lot of fun to play and there's even three Egyptian god cards."

"Thrilling..." Penn sounded disinterested. "Tell me more."

"There's Silfer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor," Cindy told him. "Of course, created by the man known as Maximilian Pegasus."

"Wait a minute, Maximilian Pegasus?!" Penn asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Cindy replied.

"Do I know him?" Penn repeated. "Do I know him?!"

Cindy tilted her head. "It's yes or no question, Penn."

"Of course I know him!" Penn told her. "Me and him always played Poker together every Wednesday night!"

"Seriously?" Cindy asked, not believing that.

"Yep," Penn glared. "That sneaky little rat always won!"

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed suspiciously. "I guess that's a YouTube video I can cross off my recommended list of you being in the Celebrity Poker Tournament."

"Oh, that," Penn shuddered. "That was bad..."

"Why?" Cindy asked. "Did you lose?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Penn turned away.

"He lost, I bet he did." Cindy giggled.

"Shut up!" Penn snapped.

"You lost the game, didn't you?" Cindy asked.

Penn muttered as he didn't want to talk about it and then yelled out. "HEY, FLINT, ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"It's Fred and not yet!" Fred told him.

"Aw, man," Penn complained. "How much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too long now." Fred replied.

"That's what he said hours ago..." Penn complained before flopping down beside Cindy as she read her book.

"According to this, a boy named Yugi Moto was given an artifact called a Millennial Puzzle from his grandfather, Solomon." Cindy continued to read about Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Uh-huh, that's nice." Penn replied.

"Are you even listening?" Cindy groaned.

"Sure I am..." Penn said before sleeping.

"I'll read it myself..." Cindy rolled her eyes as she continued to read about Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Sure, sure, do whatever you want." Penn shrugged.

"Oh, brother." Cindy scoffed.

* * *

 ** _Later on, the van was soon in the desert..._**

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered as he sat on the roof with Shaggy in an umbrella hat and sunglasses.

"Man, Scoob, Egypt's a real hot spot," Shaggy chuckled as he sat in a lawn chair with sunglasses. "Guess while the lemonade's chillin', we'll have to chill."

"Reah!" Scooby chuckled in agreement.

"Man, is it getting warm in here or is it just me?" Penn groaned.

"We're in Egypt now." Cindy said as she looked out the window.

"Thank God for that," Penn replied. "It's about time!"

"I still can't believe Velma's been here for six months." Brianna said.

"I know, it really hasn't been the same without her." Trent agreed.

"It really hasn't." Cindy added.

"I wonder if she'll have any treasure to give me?" Eddy wondered.

"Eddy!" The others scolded.

"What?" Eddy shrugged innocently.

"I don't know about you guys, but restoring the Great Sphinx was probably a great thrill, but I can't wait to see her face when she sees us!" Daphne beamed.

"Yeah!" Fred smiled. "Surprise, Velma!"

"Surprise Velma?" Scooby asked. "Rhere? Rhere?"

"Sorry, Scooby," Brianna told him. "False alarm."

Scooby whimpered.

"Hang in there, big guy, we miss her too," Fred soothed. "But the good 'ol Mystery Machine will have us there in a jiffy!"

Smoke was then coming out of the van and the vehicle slowly stopped.

"You were saying?" Daphne deadpanned to Fred.

"Huh?" Shaggy asked as he sat up. "Like, why are we stopping?"

"Don't tell me yer engine's fried." Reba spoke up.

"Big trouble, gang," Fred told the others. "Our radiator is out of water."

"Don't sweat it, Fred," Shaggy laughed as he hopped off from the van roof. "Scoob and I will go lookin' for snacks-I mean help!"

"Reah!" Scooby added. "Rand racks roo!"

"And me and Cindy will help too." Penn helped.

"Huh?!" Cindy yelped.

They were soon all walking through the desert.

"Why am I doing this?" Cindy complained. "I hate sweating!"

"Water..." Shaggy wheezed.

"I'm so thirsty that it's not even funny." Penn complained.

"We have been walking a while..." Cindy gasped. "I think my nose is gonna bleed from the heat."

"We're doomed, guys," Shaggy told the others. "Doomed!"

"This is the end for us, especially me," Penn groaned. "It was nice knowing you, Cindy."

Scooby soon cried out and howled while Shaggy thumped his face in the sand.

"Our heroes..." Cindy sighed in deadpan as they were only a few feet away from Fred and Daphne by the Mystery Machine.

* * *

"Hey, guys, look!" Trent said as she looked up at the sky. "It's a jet!"

"Let's signal it!" Mike suggested.

"How do we do that?" Brianna wondered.

"Like this!" Eddy replied as he shot fire in the sky.

The jet then landed down and out came three teens and a dog. The first teen has blonde hair, a black sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers, the second teen was a dark-skinned boy with a turban on his head, yellow long sleeves, a purple vest, pants, and shoes, the third teen was a girl with long red hair with blue long sleeves with a pink top, jeans, and boots, and finally, the dog was a white bull dog with a red collar.

"Did you guys need help?" The blonde teen asked.

"Yeah, you got a way to help us out?" Penn asked as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Who are you?" Mike asked the group.

"I'm Jonny Quest," The blonde boy replied. "These are my friends: Hadji Singh and Jessie Bannon, and of course, this is my dog, Bandit."

Haley looked at Jonny with a blush as if she was in love with him. Jonny smiled to the group.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mike shook hands with Jonny. "We could use a little help with our van."

"Hey, there," Hank smirked as he went over to Jessie. "I'm Hank Venture, Gorgeous."

"Um... Hi..." Jessie blinked.

"Hank Venture, but you can call me 'The Hankanator'." Hank flirted.

Jessie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She digs me." Hank smirked.

Haley was still blushing as she was looking at Jonny.

"Uh, Haley?" Dean asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever..." Haley looked around nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked her.

"No, I'm fine." Haley reassured.

Dean and Hank rolled their eyes at Haley.

"Let's see what we got here." Hadji said as he came to check out the Mystery Machine with Jonny.

Haley then came over to the two boys, especially at Jonny.

"Hi." Jonny looked over at Haley with a smile.

"Hey there." Haley replied.

"Is your engine down?" Jonny asked.

"It's out of water, care to lend a hand?" Fred asked.

"Sure, we've got some in our jet," Jonny replied. "I'll go get it."

"I'll help you!" Haley offered.

"Uh, thanks?" Jonny smiled nervously.

"No problem." Haley giggled like a shy school girl, she then followed Jonny to the jet, but she suddenly tripped over her own two feet, but the blonde teen grabbed her.

"Gotcha," Jonny said to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks..." Haley blushed.

"I've never seen Haley act like this before." Hank said to his brother.

"Is she sick?" Dean wondered.

"Nope," June told them. "She's in love."

"Haley in love?" Eddy asked before laughing out loud.

Ed then blinked before laughing with Eddy.

"Oh, June, that was so funny!" Eddy kept laughing. "Oh, man!"

"I was being serious." June deadpanned.

Jonny and Hadji helped out the Mystery Machine.

"Great work, guys." Jessie smiled to her guy friends.

"You know, I'm a mechanic too," Hank said to her. "I help out my bodyguard all the time."

"You have a bodyguard too?" Jessie glanced at him.

"Yeah, Brock Sampson," Hank nodded. "He's Haley's dad."

"Brock's your dad?" Jessie asked. "That must be cool."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Hank replied. "And you must be Race Bannon's daughter, huh? I bet that's cool too."

"You got it." Jessie confirmed.

"Does that mean Jezebel Jade's your mom?" Haley asked. "I hear a lot about her and Race being a thing for a while."

"Actually, my mother's name is Estella Velasquez," Jessie replied. "They divorced before my father began to work with the Quest Team. What about you?"

"My mother is Molotov Cocktease," Haley explained. "She and my dad were divorced too right before Dad joined Team Venture, but I think they still love each other."

"Guess we're both missing our moms." Jessie replied in sympathy.

"Yeah, but I usually get to see her from time-to-time, but not very often," Haley replied. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We're heading out to Egypt to see my father and Dr. Quest." Jessie replied.

"We hear he's helping a team uncover an Ancient Sphinx." Hadji added.

Cindy walked over with her book. "Does anyone know if the Millennial Puzzle will be involved?"

"Sounds like someone's been reading about Yu-Gi-Oh." Jonny said.

"My boyfriend's a big fan, I thought I'd find out some things for him." Cindy blushed.

"What about you guys?" Jonny asked the others.

"Our friend Velma Dinkley is over there as well." Trent informed.

"My father and Dr. Venture are over there too, even if Dr. Venture didn't want us to come over there." Haley added.

* * *

Penn soon walked over and looked over to the company before looking down at Cindy. "Who are these people?"

"Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, and Hadji Singh," Cindy told him. "I've seen them on TV."

"Jessie Bannon, huh?" Penn asked.

"She's fourteen, Penn!" Cindy exclaimed.

"I'm just asking a question, Cindy!" Penn replied. "Sheesh! Don't have your period..."

"I'm ten." Cindy deadpanned.

"Well, then... Don't be a know-it-all." Penn glared.

"Nice comeback." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Hm..." Penn hummed to her.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Cindy said to the Quest Team. "I hear about you guys all the time."

"Oh, look at you, you're so adorable~" Jessie cooed as she then picked up Cindy and gave her a hug.

"Aw, thank you..." Cindy smiled as she hugged Jessie back. "Oh, I love your hair, it's so luscious like strawberries."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie." Jessie giggled back.

Cindy smiled bashfully from her giggle.

"Can you guys fix their van?" Jessie asked Jonny and Hadji.

"Yeah, but it may take a while." Jonny replied.

"Hey, guys, look!" Penn said as he pointed to a bunch of trees with a body of water. "We're saved!"

"You're hallucinating." Cindy told Penn.

"Like, we're saved!" Shaggy beamed. "Saved!"

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby cheered.

"Hey, wait for me!" Penn told them.

Cindy sighed as she hugged her book. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn ran to the water, thinking they found a tropical island, but in reality, they were swimming in the hot desert sand.

"Do you think that we should tell them that it's only a mirage?" Daphne asked the others.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn ate sand, but realized that it was not water, so they spit it out.

"Oh, too late." Brianna winced.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn fell flat on the sand which Cindy shook her head and rolled her eyes. A hawk soon screeched and came to circle over them. Bandit barked loudly and angrily toward the bird, trying to chase it, but he was on the ground while the bird was in the air.

"What's wrong, boy?" Jonny asked his dog.

"Whoa, that's a hawk!" Haley spotted.

"Raggy..." Scooby moaned. "Rultures..."

"Vultures?!" Shaggy yelped before crying. "Who had thought it could end like this? Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, a Baked Buffet for a Buzzard Breakfast!"

"No, that's not a vulture, it's a hawk!" Fred told Shaggy.

"Awesome!" Cindy cheered as she took a picture of the bird.

"Oh, great, another bird." Eddy complained.

"Hey, guys, look, someone's coming!" Brianna noticed.

The group then saw figures coming in while riding camels.

"Oh, boy, camel rides." Penn groaned as he didn't like riding on camels.

"Guys, look," Daphne said. "I think that we've got company."

"I hope they're friendly." Cindy hoped.

* * *

The riders came toward them.

"Um... Is salām 'alaykum." Cindy greeted in Egyptian.

"Uh, what?" Eddy asked Cindy.

"That means 'Hello' in Egyptian." Cindy translated herself.

"That is right," one man replied as he lowered his scarf to show his bearded face. "You seem into our culture."

"I just love Egyptian culture." Cindy smiled bashfully, proud of herself.

"What up?" Fred greeted. "That means hello in America."

"Arent' we glad to see you?" Brianna added.

"Who are you, sir?" Cindy asked as the camel lowered the man.

"I am Amahl Ali Akbar," The man replied before bowing. "At your service."

"Amahl Ali Akbar?" Shaggy replied. "Wow, that's some name, but do you mind if we call you Triple A?"

"We were on our way to the Sphinx when my nephew's friends' van overheated," Reba told the Egyptian man. "Do ya know where we might find some water?"

"I am sorry, my friend, but there is no water here." Amahl replied apologetically.

"Jeepers, what are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"You guys could come ride with us." Jonny offered.

"I like that idea!" Haley grinned.

"Some should go in the jet and some should go by camel," Cindy said before looking to Penn. "NOT IT ON RIDING A CAMEL!"

"You suck!" Penn glared at her.

"I'll ride the jet!" Haley volunteered.

"Me too." Hank added as he winked at Jessie.

"Hmph!" Jessie huffed.

"Cindy, don't make me ride this camel!" Penn complained.

Cindy ignored him and came onto the jet with some of the others while he would ride a camel.


	3. Chapter 3

So the Mystery Inc gang, Trent, Reba, Penn, Ed, and Dee Dee rode the camels while Mike, Eddy, June, Double D, Cindy, Dean, Hank, and Haley rode the jet with The Quest Team.

"You ride camel," Amahl told Penn. "It's the ship of the desert."

"I'm so going to kill Cindy when this is all over." Penn threatened.

The camel soon rose up which made Penn begin to curse out of pain and agony.

"I mean it, after this stupid camel ride, she's dead." Penn growled.

* * *

"Man, the Nile river seems so far away, even from up here." Jonny said as they flew the jet while everyone else rode their camels.

"I'm sure it's not too far away from here, Jonny." Hadji comforted.

"Jeez, I can't believe that my cousin is in love." Eddy mumbled.

"Yep, and with Jonny Quest." June replied.

"Love is a very special time in everyone's life." Cindy advised as she still read.

"Yeah, yeah, love conquers all, blah, blah." Eddy scoffed.

Mike simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. Haley was seen sitting beside Jonny, she was twiddling her thumbs and looked at the blonde boy while blushing.

"You should talk to him if you like him." June advised.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Haley replied. "I don't like him."

"If you like someone, the first step is denial." June smirked.

"Shut up, I don't like him... I love-" Haley was about to defend, but soon covered her mouth.

June and Mike just smirked. Dee Dee looked to and from them before smirking with them.

"Erm... I mean, I don't like him." Haley said.

"Sure you don't." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Ugh... Whatever," Haley groaned. "So what if I do like him? It won't make a difference."

"What do you like about him?" June asked.

"He's cute, smart, and really hot." Haley listed.

"Anything else than hot or cute?" June asked. "Qualities in a guy are important. I love how smart and helpful Double D is especially with homework that I find hard to do."

"Well, he's very adventurous," Haley began to explain. "And he's very loyal... And helpful to his friends and family."

"We're off to a great start." June smiled.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Mike suggested. "Just to get to know him better."

"But what would I say?" Haley frowned nervously.

"Just introduce yourself and tell him all about yourself." Mike suggested.

Haley rubbed her arm nervously.

"Come on, Haley, don't be a chicken." Eddy told his cousin.

"Shut up, Skipper!" Haley glared as Eddy came from nowhere.

"Aw, that was just cold, Haley." Eddy groaned slightly.

"Skipper?" Dean and Hank asked out of confusion.

"That's his middle name." Ed revealed.

Hank smirked before laughing. "Skipper?!"

"Hey!" Eddy glared. "It ain't funny!"

"That's pretty funny." Hank chuckled.

"Not as funny as Double D's." Eddy soon smirked.

"Eddy, don't." Double D groaned.

'Moving on..." Cindy mumbled slightly. "This is old news anyway."

Hank still laughed which just made Cindy roll her eyes.

"So... Um... Jonny Quest..." Haley soon spoke up to her crush. "I've heard a lot about you, and that you're one brave kid."

"Oh, me?" Jonny blushed. "Well, I can be from time-to-time..."

"It must be tough on you." Haley said.

"Yeah, it can be," Jonny shrugged. "How 'bout you, do you go on any adventures?"

"Oh, yeah, a lot of times with my dad and the Venture family." Haley replied.

"Aren't adventures a wonderful thing?" Jonny asked.'

"They can be..." Haley smiled bashfully. "Especially when meeting new and unforgettable friends."

"Well, whatya know?" Eddy commented. "She's actually doing it."

"Bet you five bucks that they hook up after this adventure is over." Hank smirked.

"You're on!" Eddy replied.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Hank smirked to that.

"Yeah, but you're gonna lose." Eddy smirked back.

"No, because I think I would know my own best friend." Hank defended.

"Well, she's my cousin." Eddy retorted.

"You're still on, kiddo." Hank teased Eddy.

Eddy glared slightly.

"Oh, brother..." Dean and Mike groaned to that.

"And maybe I can even get Jessie Bannon to hook up with the 'ol Hankinator?" Hank smirked.

"Don't make it worse." Mike told Hank.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Hank shrugged.

Cindy then rang a gong.

"What was that for?" Penn asked her.

"That is the spell of doom for our dear friend, Hank Venture." Cindy replied ominously.

"Oh, Cindy, you need to stop being superstitious..." Penn sighed and shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen."

"We're in Egypt!" Cindy told him. "Next to Australia, this is the hot spot for dangerous things happening to visitors!"

"Ah, you'll live..." Penn ruffled up her hair. "Just read your Yu-Gi-Oh book and suck it up."

Cindy pouted and looked into the book that Maxwell let her borrow. "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon..." She said to herself while rubbing the picture. "So majestic... Look at the craftsmanship... Look at the majesty..."

"Hey, Cindy, what's a Dark Magician?" Penn asked as he soon peeked at the book as well.

"Dark Magician was created when Mahad fused his Ba with 'Illusion Magician', his Ka while fighting Thief King Bakura," Cindy read aloud. "The Dark Magician fended off the ghosts and battled Diabound. He then continued to serve the Pharaoh in the form of the Dark Magician. When 'Dark Magician Girl' was Summoned by the effect of 'Bond Between Teacher and Student', she became worried when she saw Paradox's monsters. Dark Magician encouraged her that victory can be assured if they joined forces with their Master N."

"Master N?" Penn asked. "Who's Master N?"

"Why don't you read the book?" Cindy suggested as she held out the book to him. "I don't have all the answers, man."

"Don't mind if I do, Cin," Penn said as he took the book to read. "Now, I'm getting interested in this."

* * *

Soon enough, they were coming a stop as they came to a certain exploration site.

"That woman looks like Sabrina Spellman." Cindy said about a blonde woman with a ponytail as she was in her own archaeologist outfit.

"And that man looks like Indiana Jones, what's your point?" Penn asked as he saw another man with dark red hair. "Who's Sabrina Spellman anyway?"

"She's... Uh... Different..." Cindy shrugged.

"Well, gang, we made it to the Sphinx and the pyramid of Giza." Fred told the others.

"I hope we meet Triple A again," Cindy said. "He was a nice guy, I sure hope he got some water for his camels."

"Well, I'll be..." Reba examined. "That is one strange statue. It has the head of a man, but the body of a lion."

"Good thing we're in the desert, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy chuckled to his best friend. "It must take a lot of sand to fill that kitty's litter box!"

Scooby giggled in agreement. "Ritter box."

There was then suddenly a camera right in front of their faces and the cowardly duo looked very confused.

"Okay, the camera is rolling in 5... 4... 3..." The man with the camera said. "Welcome, Fear Facers, the show that looks you in the faces of fear, I'm your host, Rock Rivers, behind me, is The Nile River! No relation."

"Wow!" Fred beamed as he leaned into the camera frame. "Fear Facers is the coolest! I'm your biggest fan."

"It's Topher and Chris all over again!" Cindy yelped.

"I just hope that Fred doesn't start acting like Rock in that case." Trent commented.

"Ugh, cut!" Rock groaned.

The camera was then shut off.

"No, really, I saw every episode." Fred smiled to Rock.

"Come on, Bro, I'm losing the light." Rock told Fred.

"Guys, this is Rock Rivers!" Fred told the others. "Every week he travels to the world's scariest places, looking for video proof of the supernatural!"

"Well, at least he doesn't sound as dangerous and extreme and freaky as Kim Possible's old enemy: Adrena Lynn." Cindy shrugged.

"And by, like, supernatural, I hope he means extra organic granola." Shaggy added.

"Did you say 'Fear Facers'?" Daphne asked.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Rock smirked as he took her hands. "You watch my show, you watch it every week, am I right?"

"Uh, no, but we do read TV Gab." Brianna said as she pulled out a magazine with Rock's picture on it.

"Fear Facers cancelled?!" Fred gasped at the headline.

"Okay, so I faked some footage, big deal, the ratings were huge!" Rock said as he took the magazine and threw it down in defeat.

"So, what're you doing in Egypt?" Trent asked Rock.

"Yeah, there's no fear for you to fake here." Brianna smirked with Daphne.

"You don't know about the curse?" Rock asked the others.

"The curse?!" Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

Scooby soon jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"No, not the curse!" Penn cried out.

"Anything but the curse!" Cindy added.

"Dean, it's the curse, I knew it!" Hank told his brother. "You protect yourself, and I'll protect Jessie!"

"What curse are you talking about?" Dean soon asked.

"It's all over the internet," Rock told them. "They discovered a secret chamber under the sphinx and unleashed some majorly sick mojo!"

"Like, I think my mojo's going to be majorly sick..." Shaggy groaned as his face suddenly turned green.

"Reah... Mine too..." Scooby added as he also looked green.

"Aw, come on, guys, that guy is just pulling our leg," Eddy scoffed. "There's no such things as curses."

"Uh, remember that time with Rolf's phone?" Double D reminded.

"Oh, so now you admit that phone was cursed." Eddy deadpanned.

"And don't forget about that curse with King Ramses." June added.

"I could've had a good offer on that slab if that King Ramses would just cooperate!" Eddy scoffed.

"What about the Curse of the Black Pearl?" Ed asked.

"That was a Pirates of the Caribbean movie!" Eddy told Ed.

"If the curse is real, I'll get proof on tape, and then they'll have to put me back on TV." Rock said as he pulled out his camera again.

Scooby soon sniffed something and looked around before zipping off.

"What's gotten into Snoopy?" Penn asked.

"It's Scooby, and I think he's picked something up on the old nose radar, come on!" Shaggy replied.

They all went to follow after the cowardly Great Dane.

"Hey, at least run screaming!" Rock glared. "For my camera!"

* * *

"It's nice to have your help, Miss Dinkley." The blonde woman told Velma.

"It's an honor, Mrs. Spellman." Velma smiled.

"Call me Diana." The woman smiled back.

"Okay, Diana." Velma replied.

"Say, where's Dr. Venture and Dr. Quest?" Diana wondered.

"They are with Omar, they will be back pretty soon." Velma informed.

The two women heard crashes and went to take a look to see what's going on, and Scooby then tackled Velma, licking her face.

"Scooby?!" Velma gasped, happily surprised. "How did you get here?"

Scooby didn't answer and only licked her face.

"Okay, okay, I'm glad to see you too!" Velma laughed before hugging the cowardly Great Dane.

The group then also arrived.

"Guys? Wow, what a surprise!" Velma smiled.

"I told you she'd be surprised." Fred told the others.

"So, who's these other folks with you?" Velma wondered.

"I'm Jonny Quest, and these are my good friends: Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, and my dog, Bandit." Jonny introduced.

"I'm Haley Sampson, and these are my best friends: Dean and Hank Venture." Haley added.

"Jonny Quest?" Velma asked. "Isn't your father Dr. Benton Quest?"

"He sure is." Jonny smiled.

"And you two must be related to Dr. Rusty Venture." Velma then said to the brothers.

"Yep, he's our pop." Hank nodded.

"And their bodyguards, Race Bannon and Brock Sampson must be related to you two girls as well." Velma then said to Jessie and Haley.

"Yep." Jessie and Haley nodded as that was true.

"Also, Brock Sampson is my uncle." Eddy added.

"Fascinating, this is one of my new colleagues," Velma introduced the blonde woman with her. "Diana Spellman, she often works in Peru and is a former Archaeological Professor from Greendale Community College."

"Pleased to meet you." Diana greeted with a warm smile which looked like Sabrina's.

"You're Sabrina's mother, aren't you?" Mike asked the mortal woman.

"Yes, I am," Diana nodded. "I take it that you know my little Sabrina."

"A little bit," Mike replied. "Drell speaks highly of her in the Netherworld."

"Yes..." Diana sadly sighed. "I do wish that I could reunite and live with my daughter, but those dreaded rules of the Netherworld..."

"I know, I wish there was something I could do about that." Mike replied.

A redheaded man with a mustache soon came over. "Oh, Velma, are these your friends?"

"Yes, they are," Velma smiled. "Everyone, this is Dustin Starling, the famous mountain explorer."

"And proud father to one..." The man nodded. "I hate to be away from my daughter, but it's part of my job after all, but I know that she'll be fine with her Aunt Figg until I come back home before I visit Tibet."

"Surprised to see us?" Trent asked Velma.

"Very surprised, but what are you guys doing here?" Velma replied.

"Well, you know Scooby," Shaggy chuckled. "He wouldn't stop howling until we agreed to come and visit ya."

Scooby soon howled out of sadness since he missed Velma so much for being gone so long.

"Scooby, are you sure it was me you missed?" Velma smirked as she brought out a box of Scooby Snax.

"Oh, boy! Scooby Snax!" Scooby beamed.

Velma took out a couple of treats and gave them to Scooby who ate them.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby beamed.

"Like, I missed you too, Velma," Shaggy said before he ate the Scooby Snax after being thrown some with a laugh. "And Shaggy too!"

"Isn't it great?" Daphne beamed before hugging Velma. "The gang's back together again!" she then saw something shiny around the girl's neck. "Ooh, and Velma, what a cute necklace!"

"Oh, well, it's not really mine," Velma smiled sheepishly. "It's an Ancient Egyptian symbol called an ankh. Someday, it will go to a museum where it belongs. I don't think it really goes with my outfit."

"I may not be a fashion expert like Daph, but I know that everything goes with khakis." Brianna said.

"She's right." Daphne added.

"Velma? Mr. Starling? Mrs. Spellman?" A young man asked before rushing over. "What is going on here? You all know this site is closed, we must have no more intruders."

"It's okay, Omar," Velma smiled. "These are my friends from America."

The group smiled at the young man and even Scooby waved.

"Oh, could it be?" The young man asked. "The teenage sleuths with whom you've had so many adventures?"

"You guys, this is Prince Omar Kuram," Velma introduced. "He's the one who's in charge of The Ressurection of The Sphinx."

The young man smiled back and walked them through the site.

* * *

"You're a prince, huh?" Cindy asked. "Interesting since monarchy isn't really an Egyptian custom anymore."

"Please forgive my rudeness, but ever since our discovery, we have been seen by treasure hunters." Omar told the others.

"Interesting..." Cindy commented.

"I know!" Penn replied as he was still reading about Yu-Gi-Oh. "This Millennium Puzzle sounds amazing!"

"Penn, you're still reading that?" Cindy asked.

"Of course, Cindy, it's very interesting." Penn nodded.

"Oh, God..." Cindy rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Did you say treasure?!" Eddy grinned eagerly. "As in gold, jewelry, money?!"

"Yes, the very same." Omar nodded to Eddy.

"Sweet!" Eddy beamed.

They came to a stop and saw four men. The first man has red hair and red beard, but has a little white spots on him, the second man was a young man with white hair wearing a red top, the third man was older than the other men and was bored to death, looking like he didn't want to be here, he was bald, but had a red beard and the last man was very muscular with curly blonde hair.

"Dad!" Jonny called out.

"Dr. Quest!" Hadji added.

"Pop!" Hank and Dean added.

"Dad!" Jessie and Haley added.

"Uncle Brock!" Eddy added.

Everyone soon reunited all together and came to a hug.

"Oh, Dad, it's so good to see you." Jonny smiled to his father.

"Good to see you too, boys." Dr. Quest smiled back as he hugged Jonny and Hadji.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" Race asked.

"Wanted to surprise you, Dad." Jessie said innocently.

"Hey there, kiddo, how's my favorite nephew?" Brock grinned as he grabbed Eddy and gave him a noogie.

"Stop, Uncle Brock!" Eddy laughed.

"Yes, yes, we're all happy and excited that everyone is here, can we just get on with it?" Dr. Venture groaned impatiently. "I feel sweat coming from my shirt."

"Come, everyone, follow me," Omar told the group. "I want you introduce a close friend of mine: Kaferua Atom or if you prefer, The Great Sphinx of Giza."

"Carved out of the living rock over 4,000 years ago." Cindy added with great intelligence.

"That's correct." Omar nodded.

"Hey, Daph, take a shot of us." Fred said as he put his arm around Omar.

"Freddy..." Velma said softly.

Daphne then took a picture of Fred smiling and giving a thumb's up, but Omar just looked very confused.

"So, Your Highness, is there really a secret chamber beneath The Sphinx?" Daphne asked Omar.

"And what's this about a curse?" Fred added.

Scooby and Shaggy tried to tune out the talk about curses from the others.

"Guys! What are you doing?!" Haley asked them.

"Like, we know where this is going!" Shaggy told her. "You all discover some ancient tomb and we reach a horrible curse! Oh, like no offense, Your High Highliness, but we don't wanna hear it!"

Shaggy and Scooby then went back to tuning out the conversation from the others.

"Wait, hold on, guys, what's that sound?" Mike asked as she heard something.

"It sounds like a helicopter." June said.

Everyone looked up into the sky to in fact see a helicopter flying over the site with motorcycles and a truck following after it. The others slightly froze as they huddled together and the motorcycles seemed to circle them until they stopped at front and back, and the truck came in front of them.

"Jeepers!" Daphne yelped. "Did somebody order a SWAT Team?"

"Just as I feared," Omar frowned. "We must order, quickly!"

"Brock, do something!" Dr. Venture begged as he hid behind his bodyguard.

* * *

One woman signaled the helicopter to land.

"All right, what's this all about?" Brock glared at the other people who suddenly came over.

"Sir, you need to step back, or we will force you." A man warned.

The Venture family's bodyguard grabbed the man's arm and twisted behind his back which made the man scream in pain.

"Ooh, I felt that." Eddy winced slightly as his uncle did damage.

The helicopter soon landed and a blonde woman in a cloak, hat, and sunglasses came out mysteriously. "Ah, the Great Sphinx," she smirked as she lowered her sunglasses. "Nice kitty... Purr for Mama."

"Dr. Amelia von Butch!" Velma gasped.

"Van who?" June asked.

"Butch." Velma repeated.

"She's a notorious archaeologist." Diana told the others.

"And world class treasure hunter." Dustin added.

"You mean treasure thief," Omar scoffed before taking out his cell phone and took a quick call on speed dial. "This is Prince Omar. I must speak with my uncle!"

The man grabbed Omar's phone and crushed it into pieces.

"Hey!" Omar glared.

"I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected, permanently," The blonde woman smirked. "Secure the perimeter. We work alone."

The woman's team then did as they were told.

The woman soon looked over. "Brock Sampson, is that you?"

"Amelia von Butch..." Brock growled. "You bitch..."

"Uh, you two know each other?" Mike asked Brock and the woman known as Amelia von Butch.

"We dated in high school," Brock explained. "Worst time of my life."

"I hear that you have a brat of your own now." Amelia commented.

Penn stared as the two exes fought with each other before he took a look at Cindy's Yu-Gi-Oh book. Unknown to them, a figure with a pair of wings was watching them in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

"You must leave here at once!" Omar told Amelia.

"And you are...?" Amelia replied.

"Prince Omar Karam," The Egyptian prince introduced himself. "I'm in charge of this excavation with Diana Spellman, 'Dashing' Dustin Starling, Dr. Benton Quest, and Dr. Thaddeus Venture."

"A prince!" Amelia laughed while lowering her sunglasses. "Charming... Now, out of the sandbox, kids... Playtime's over!" she then said as she removed her cloak to show her underclothes which were black gloves, a black tank top, black tight pants, and black boots with equipment.

"She looks like Lara Croft." Mike commented.

The figure just glared at the intruders and soon flew away.

"Mike, did you feel that?" June asked. "It sounds like we have company."

Mike merely nodded in response.

"Wait, you can't go in there!" Jessie told Amelia.

"Watch me." Amelia smirked back at them.

"No," Haley said as she stood in front of the woman. "I won't let you go inside."

"Oh, boys, take out the trash for me, will you?" Amelia commanded while snapping her fingers.

"No, leave her out of this." Jonny defended.

"Yeah, that's our best friend." Hank added.

"Too bad I don't really care." Amelia replied.

The muscles of the group soon grabbed a hold of Haley to dispose of her. Brock stood in front of his daughter, gritting his teeth, and his left eye twitched as he grabbed the man with the muscles by his throat.

"This could get ugly." Penn said while Cindy covered her eyes as she didn't wish to see any violence.

"Thanks, Dad." Haley smiled innocently.

"Stay away from my little girl, you son of a bitch!" Brock growled as he then tossed the man aside.

The man yelled out and soon crashed in the background.

"Anyone else wanna feel my wrath?" Brock threatened.

The people who were with Amelia just shook their heads quickly.

"Isn't my uncle the coolest?" Eddy grinned as he nudged Ed and Double D.

Ed just laughed while Double D looked disturbed.

* * *

Amelia arrived inside of The Sphinx with the other treasure hunters and the group, she grabbed two sticks and threw them in the torch, lighting every single torch and there was then a picture of a woman shown. "Hello, gorgeous." The blonde woman smirked.

Everyone oohed and awed as they followed Amelia and her crew inside of the Sphinx.

"This is awesome!" Fred smiled as he took pictures.

"Oh, could that be Cleopatra?" Cindy asked as she saw a woman's image before them.

"The greatest woman who ever ruled," Amelia beamed. "Cleopatra: last of the Pharaohs. On top of her head is the golden crown, and around her neck is the Ruby Ankh Necklace."

"Oh, Velma, that's just like your-" Dee Dee began.

Velma cleared her throat to make Dee Dee stop talking.

"Uh, I mean, wow, and I thought Daph knew how to accessorize." Mike smiled nervously as she covered Dee Dee's mouth.

"The tomb itself is sealed," Amelia said. "Imagine the crown of Cleopatra waits behind waits behind this door." she then placed an item which was beeping.

"Please wait, we have translated the hieroglyphics," Omar told her as he read from a dictionary. "'Thus spoke Cleopatra, a curse on those defile The Secret Tomb of the Pharaohs'-"

"'The Nile will fall and the desert will rise'," Amelia continued. "'The army of the undead will awaken, and all who enter will be turned into stone unless with my future descendants' from Ramses and Dedyet'." she then laughed at the last part.

The crew then laughed out loud with their boss.

"The Nile will fall," Reba added. "Hey, we've seen the river, it was completely dry."

"But what does 'the desert will rise' mean?" Jonny wondered.

"And awaken the army of the undead?" Hadji added.

"Let's hope they have a snooze button." Shaggy gulped.

"Reah!" Scooby added with a whimper.

"Ramses and Dedyet?" Mike asked herself. "I feel like I know those names from somewhere."

"Nice try, Cleo, but we didn't come all this way to be completely empty handed." Amelia said.

A machine soon went off.

"If there is an undead army down there, our equipment will detect it." A helper told Amelia with a smirk.

"They won't be undead for long." The other helper added as he pulled out his sword.

"Please, Dr. von Butch, in the name of archaeology, let us treat this tomb with respect," Dr. Quest begged. "Its secret will be revealed in time!"

"As curious as I am, I have to agree with Dr. Quest." Diana added.

"Me too." Dustin nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know, blah, blah, blah, can we just get on with it?" Dr. Venture deadpanned.

"I couldn't agree more; there's no time like the present." Amelia said before pushing a button on her remote which destroyed half of the walls with hieroglyphics.

"She just destroyed 2,000 years of history." Omar frowned.

"Don't worry, Omar, if the curse doesn't stop her, we will." Velma comforted.

"I swear, Ramses and Dedyet, I feel like I've heard those names somewhere before..." Mike scratched her head.

"Maybe that's from one of your monster girlfriends," Eddy suggested. "What's her name? ...Oh, yeah! Cleo De Nile!"

"Cleo, that's it!" Mike snapped her fingers. "Those are her parents."

"Cleo, huh?" Penn asked in interest.

"Too young, Penn!" Cindy scolded.

Penn just pouted, and everyone heard moaning sounds coming from the destroyed hieroglyphics.

"What was that?" Cindy asked.

"Like, that's the spookiest 'stay fresh' seal, I've ever heard!" Shaggy shook as he held Scooby in his arms.

"Reah, me too!" Scooby added.

"It's The Curse of Cleopatra." Ed stated.

"Ed, there's no such things as curses." Eddy said.

"What about the Curse of Code Lyoko?" Cindy asked.

"Well,... Uh... That's different..." Eddy said.

* * *

Suddenly, some sort of aura energy came and went outside that made some people look confused.

The man who had come with Amelia went upstairs and saw a desert storm. "Hey, Doc, I think you b-better check this out." He then said.

Amelia rolled her eyes slightly and came to see what he was talking about. Everyone came out as the sand storm was filling the area and it looked impossible to pass with the blinding sand.

Brianna held onto her head and yelped as her orange bandanna came undone and soon flew with the storm. "MY BANDANNA!"

Double D held his hat as tightly as he could and saw Brianna's bandana went past him, he quickly grabbed it with one hand, and the other held his hat.

"Thanks, Double D!" Brianna said in relief.

"No problem!" Double D smiled to her.

"The desert will rise..." Omar memorized. "It is the curse!"

"Okay, somebody else tell me it's a mirage!" Shaggy panicked.

"Unload now!" Amelia commanded. "We need the Geothermal Sensors!"

"No, we must seek shelter!" Omar replied.

"Everyone back into the tomb!" Diana suggested.

Everyone then rushed back inside the tomb as Omar tripped into it.

"Shaggy, Scooby, where are you!?" Daphne yelped as she held Fred's hand.

"We don't know, but if we do, we'll send you a postcard!" Shaggy replied.

"Haley? Haley! Where are you?!" Jonny called out as he held his dog in his arms.

A wooden stand soon broke and a tent flew in the air and untied a bunch of oil drums together. One oil drum soon came toward Shaggy and Scooby and knocked them back into the underground tomb and they bounced down the steps.

"I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO STONE!" Ed cried out as he grabbed Eddy and Double D down the steps, but tripped over his shoes and knocked them and the Venture brothers down the steps.

"Nice going, Big Guy," Hank groaned. "I was just about to save Jessie's life, and even get a kiss from her."

"You're welcome!" Ed smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment...?" Hank replied with a slight deadpanned headache.

"I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but man, am I ever glad to be back in this creepy tomb." Shaggy stated.

"Me too." Scooby added as he got sand out of his ear which morphed into a sandcastle.

"Now do you believe us, Eddy?" Double D asked. "There is a curse!"

"I don't see why _I_ should believe in any curses when _you_ didn't believe me about Rolf's phone?" Eddy scoffed at him.

* * *

They soon saw Omar, but he was turned into stone.

"Hey, Omar, boy, are we glad to see you." Dean said in relief.

"Wow... Talk about a guy giving you the cold shoulder." Shaggy commented.

"Uh-oh," Double D told the others. "Gentlemen, he's been turned into stone!"

Shaggy then screamed and jumped into Scooby's arms.

"S-Stone?!" Scooby yelped.

"Let's get out of here before we're next!" Hank suggested.

"Guys, what're you doing?" Daphne asked as she came with Brianna and Penn while Cindy was flattened by Shaggy and Scooby.

"We're heading out to the nice sand storm!" Shaggy replied nervously.

"But why?" Fred asked as he helped Cindy up while she cracked her back out of pain.

"Like, just look over there!" Shaggy pointed to the new stone statue. "Prince Omar is a rock hard boulder and could be second cousins!"

"We gotta get out of here." Hank added.

"Uh, Hank is it?" Jessie replied to him. "Could you get off of me?!"

"I just wanna make sure you're safe." Hank replied sheepishly.

"OFF!" Jessie demanded.

Hank soon got off of the redheaded girl.

"Hmph." Jessie then pouted as she dusted herself clean.

"Smooth move, 'Hankanator'." Eddy deadpanned.

"She'll come to me, you'll see." Hank replied.

"Sure she will." Eddy laughed.

"Oh, no, Omar!" Velma gasped.

"That boy's been turned into a royal statue." Reba frowned.

"Impossible!" Amelia called out as her crew soon came inside at the top of the second flight of steps. "How can this be?!"

"It's just like it said in the curse!" Penn told Amelia.

"Hmm... 'And all who enter will be turned to stone'..." Amelia memorized.

"Unless they know the descendants of Ramses and Dedyet de Nile," Mike added. "I once went on a date with Cleo back in Monster High, and I remember meeting Tanis back at Ms. Grimwood's school."

"We tried to warn you, and now look at what you've done!" Dustin told the others.

"We've gotta do something." Haley said.

"Stick with the plan," The strong man said while turning on his goggles as they flashed green. "I'm switching to night vision."

"Copy that, we are live," The woman added as she held her device. "Waiting for your signal, Dr. von Butch."

Amelia looked up to Cleopatra's image before approaching towards it.

"Dr. von Butch?" The woman asked.

"It is now or never." The man added.

"All right, on my signal." Amelia ordered.

"NO!" June told her. "What's it gonna take to stop you?!"

"Nothing short of an army," Amelia smirked. "MOVE OUT!"

"I want to rip her to shreds." Mike threatened.

"Dean, is there any chance that you can change into your other form?" Hank asked his brother.

"No, Hank." Dean coldly replied.

"Why not?" Hank asked.

"I don't want to," Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna wait until we see that Dexter kid so I can finally be put out of my misery."

"But it's cool, and with that power, you can help protect Gi." Hank replied.

"I don't care, I don't want it." Dean huffed.

"Aww... You're no fun, and I wanted to see you go on your other side like The Hulk." Hank pouted.

"Too bad." Dean glared at his brother.

Everyone followed Amelia inside of the tomb.

* * *

"It's all downhill from here." Amelia said as she and the strong man carried flashlights.

Something seemed to awaken with glowing white eyes as they explored on the inside.

"But this doesn't make sense," Cindy said about poor Prince Omar. "Why would the strike curse Omar? He only wanted to protect the tomb!"

"Well, gang, it looks like we got another mystery on our hands." Fred told the others as usual.

"No, Freddy, we don't." Velma told him.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked her.

"I'm sorry, guys," Velma said. "It's just too dangerous; if something would've happened to you guys, I would never forgive myself."

"Hold on!" Shaggy told Velma.

"Is he finally going to tell her how he feels about her?" Penn gasped to Cindy. "Please tell me he does, I ship Vaggy!"

"It's Shelma!" Cindy glared.

And of course, this got them into an argument about the Pormanteau Couple Name.

"Will you two stop arguing before I turn you both into stone?" Mike threatened.

"Sorry, Mike." Penn and Cindy replied.

"Uh, no, not that," Shaggy blushed slightly. "Erm... Did Velma just say we're not gonna try to solve a mystery? Like, I must still have sand in my ears!" he then tapped one ear until sand flew out from the other, landing on Scooby's nose.

Scooby then took out a tiny archaeological brush and dusted himself clean.

"But what about Omar?" Brianna asked. "We can't just leave him like this."

"Come on, Velma, we've got to follow them down the tomb." Trent added.

"He's right," Fred added. "Maybe we can find a way to reverse the curse."

"Hmm... At least we've got Omar's journal," Velma told the others as she picked up the book beside the Egyptian prince. "It could help guide us safely by the chambers. Okay, guys, let's go in!"

The same figure as before narrowed its eyes at the group. Mike's ears twitched as she looked around.

"Sense anything, Mike?" June asked in a knowing tone of voice.

"Yeah, and I don't think that it's friendly." Mike replied.

The figure soon swooped down and tried to attack the gang, but everyone dodged.

"What was that?" Jonny wondered.

"Look! Up there!" Hadji alerted.

* * *

Everyone saw a bird hybrid woman with long red hair wearing a blue outfit.

"Well, hello, gorgeous." Penn greeted.

"Penn! That's the Harpie Lady!" Cindy told him. "One of the Duel Monsters!"

"Ah, I thought she looked familiar..." Penn said innocently. "Still kinda cute."

Cindy just groaned and face-palmed.

"I see that I'm quite famous." The bird woman hybrid commented.

"Incredible..." Dr. Quest gasped to the monster. "I never imagined that Duel Monsters would end up being real."

"Rest assured that we are real, but you won't be for long." Harpie Lady said before summoning a whip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" Mike told the harpy lady. "Maybe we can talk this over!"

"Like I would talk things over to those who disrespect our masters and destroy the history." Harpie Lady huffed as she spread her wings and flapped them hard enough to make a giant gust of wind attack them.

"She's using a Wind Attribute!" Cindy gasped.

"No, really?" Penn replied. "We didn't know."

"Okay, Sarcastic!" Cindy glared at Penn.

"Come on, let's just talk!" Mike coughed. "I may had never properly met harpies before, but come on! I mean, I've heard of Quill Talyntino from Monster High."

Harpie Lady pulled out her whip and grabbed Mike with it.

"Mike!" Cindy cried out.

"Let go of me!" Mike told the Harpie Lady. "I just wanna talk to you!"

"Sorry, I don't talk with those who disrespect our masters." Harpie Lady told her.

"Well, I'm sorry that I have to do this then." Mike said before she broke free from the whip and soon punched the Duel Monster in the face.

"Ooh!" The others winced to that.

"Now, before you go and saying that men shouldn't hurt ladies, you should know that I'm no man." Mike glared to the duel monster.

Harpie Lady wiped her lip and her eyes glowed as yellow armor and spikes were being put on the bird hybrid woman.

"Oh, no, this is bad," Cindy warned the others. "If that armor appears, then that means she's going to summon her sisters!"

"That child is right." Harpie Lady told the others.

"Uh, sisters?" Penn smiled nervously. "You never said anything about sisters, Cin."

"Well, you didn't ask me!" Cindy defended. "They call themselves 'The Harpie Lady Sisters'."

"Harpie Lady sisters...?" Penn asked uneasily.

"They cannot be normal summoned," Cindy memorized from the book. "Must first be special summoned with 'Elegant Egotist'. They are each Level 6 monsters and are super rare."

"So, we're safe, right?" Penn asked nervously. "They don't have that... Elegant Egotist, or whatever it was you said."

Cindy smiled nervously. "Uh, sure."

Harpie Lady chuckled as if by cruel fate and brought out the card that had said 'Elegant Egotist'.

"Listen, ma'am, I'm Mike Mazinsky, and listen, my friends and I, we didn't disrespect your masters or your hieroglyphics, that was Dr. Amelia von Butch." Mike told the monster.

"I don't believe in trusting you," Harpie Lady glared. "You will all pay for invading the tomb of Cleopatra."

"Listen, do we really look like the kind of people who would do that?" Mike replied.

Harpie Lady narrowed her eyes at Mike and then looked at them all.

"Come on, have a heart." Mike told the duel monster.

"Very well, you may all live, but one slip up, and I'll feed you to my pet dragon." Harpie Lady replied.

"Pet dragon?" The others asked uneasily.

A skinny red dragon with golden jewelry and blue stones hissed as he came out while glaring at the others, but stayed beside his mistress.

"That's Harpie's pet dragon," Cindy said. "I read about him."

"Thanks for the newsflash." Penn deadpanned to Cindy.

"Hey, you wanted to know more about Yu-Gi-Oh." Cindy defended.

"We may meet again, Mike Mazinsky, sooner than you think." Harpie Lady told the tomboy before flying off.

Mike flinched from the flight as it blew air against her face.

"Well, that sure was something." Double D commented.

"She was beautiful and amazing," Cindy added. "Aw, man, I didn't even get her autograph."

"Anyway, while you guys go on your little mission, Scoob and I will keep Prince Omar company," Shaggy chuckled as he shuffled a deck of cards. "Hey, Scoob, how 'bout a round of Go Fish?"

"Reah!" Scooby smiled.

"No, way, guys, there's no splitting up this time," Fred told him. "Like Velma said, it's too dangerous; we'll be better off if we stick together."

"Stay close by me, Trent, I don't want ya gettin' possessed by beetles like in them Brendan Fraser movies." Reba told her nephew.

"Don't worry, Aunt Reba; I won't be possessed," Trent chuckled. "And I'll make sure that you don't get turned into stone."

"Aw, well, aren't you a sweet honey lamb?" Reba cooed to her nephew. "You always know how to make Aunt Reba chipper as a woodchuck."

Mike looked over towards where the Harpie Lady flew off. "I'll be waiting..." She then whispered before following the others down the tomb.

"Any story where Eloise goes to Egypt?" Penn asked Cindy.

"Oh, that would be an interesting concept." Cindy giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, that is one steep drop, Scooby-Doo," Shaggy told his best friend. "I wonder how far down it goes?"

"I don't know." Scooby replied.

The cowardly duo listened to Scooby's echo before noticing that everyone left them behind.

"Like, hey, where did everybody go?!" Shaggy yelped before running to catch up with the group. "Wait for us!"

"Nobody move," Amelia told the others as she had the first look with her flashlight. "This is the first trap."

"Jeepers! That doesn't look like Cleopatra." Daphne commented.

"That's because it isn't, it's the Egyptian goddess Isis." Diana clarified.

"Her power protects Cleopatra's tomb." Dr. Quest added.

"She married her brother Osiris." Cindy added.

Penn glanced in disturbance of that fact.

"Ancient Egypt, Penn." Cindy shrugged in defense.

"Like, gangway!" Shaggy yelled out as he soon came in running with Scooby.

"Shaggy, Scooby, wait!" Haley cried out.

"Stop!" Hadji added.

Shaggy and Scooby tried to stop only to slide into all of the others, moving them towards the floor of Isis and Scooby stepped on a tile which crackled it.

"Guys, don't move!" Jonny told the cowardly duo. "The floor is a trap!"

"Just our luck, Scoob," Shaggy frowned. "Out of the frying pan and into the microwave!"

The floor cracked even more, destroying the floor.

"MOVE!" Jessie told them.

* * *

Everyone soon ran away as the floor began to crack more and more.

Haley was running with the group, but Amelia smirked, sticking her leg out, making the redheaded girl trip. "Hey, you bitch!" she then glared at the woman.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Amelia smirked.

Haley smirked back, and grabbed the blonde woman's leg and pulled her down too. "You got that right."

Shaggy and Scooby fell in before they soon jumped out and ran after the others to avoid the trap. Jonny then helpedd Haley up which made her blush.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jonny told her.

Haley blushed and follows the others to safety

"Safety First." Mike told the others before she saw that she was missing a shoe.

Everyone then managed to get out of the room before it was destroyed altogether.

"Where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Brianna wondered.

Shaggy fell on the floor with Mike's missing shoe before sitting up and looking around. "Scoob, where are you?" he then asked.

There was a sarcophagus shown with an OUT TO LUNCH sign in front of it. Shaggy then opened the door and found Scooby with an Egyptian headdress as he ate a sub sandwich.

"Well, how do ya like that?" Shaggy smiled. "Instead of King Tut, I found King Mutt!"

"King Mutt!" Scooby smiled back and laughed at the joke.

"Guys, are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, we'll be a whole lot better if we have more sandwiches." Shaggy said.

"They're okay." Mike said flatly.

"Like, Mike, we have your shoe too." Shaggy then told the tomboy, finding a red and white sneaker.

"Just throw it, I can catch it." Mike replied.

Shaggy then threw the shoe toward Mike.

Mike held out her foot and put the shoe back on. "Thanks, Shag." she then said.

"This way." Amelia commanded and her crew soon followed her as their boss.

"Shaggy, Scooby, stay right there." Trent said.

"We'll be back to come and get you." Cindy added.

"So much for not splitting up." Shaggy told Scooby.

"Reah..." Scooby frowned.

Amelia's crew soon arrived in front of a statue of a certain princess.

"Hold on, we've got something here." The strong man said.

"There's movement all around us." The woman added.

"This might be complicated." Cindy warned the others.

"Cin, you worry too much," Penn told her. "We've got this in the bag."

"I don't like this, Doc." Race muttered.

"I don't like it either, Race, but we gotta make sure that Dr. von Butch doesn't take the golden crown or the ankh necklace." Dr. Quest told his bodyguard.

"As long as you say so." Race sighed to him.

"Greeeaaat..." Dr. Venture groaned. "First that desert storm, then that prince gets turned into stone, and now all of this is happening. What's next, we get a visit from The Ghost of Cleopatra?"

Brock just rolled his eyes slightly at his boss.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Shaggy and Scooby..._**

"Whoa, look at all these creepy coffins," Shaggy said to Scooby on the way down. "Hey, Scoob, you know who tucks a mummy into bed at night?"

"Ruh-uh." Scooby shook his head.

"Her mummy." A voice replied.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "Who said that?!"

"Shaggy, is that you?" The voice asked.

Shaggy and Scooby turned around. A little mummy girl with a pink hair bow soon came over to see them while giggling.

"Tanis!" Shaggy and Scooby smiled before running over and giving her a hug.

"Like, what are you doing here?" Shaggy asked.

"I live here with my big sister, Cleo." Tanis smiled.

"Uh, Cleo?" Shaggy and Scooby replied.

"Cleo, come on out, I want you to meet my old gym teachers!" Tanis called out.

"Tanis, you know we're not supposed to come out like this." A mummy teen came out to her sister.

"I know, but I wanted to see Shaggy and Scooby." Tanis smiled to Cleo.

A mummy teenage girl with jewels and bandages came out with a familiar bird hybrid woman. "Hello, I'm Cleo De Nile, and this is our helper: Harpie Lady." Cleo introduced.

"Zoinks! It's that bird that attacked Mike!" Shaggy panicked.

"Ah, so it's you again." Harpie Lady replied.

"Mike?" Cleo asked. "As in Mike Mazinsky?"

"Yes, mi'lady, I thought they were going to rob you since they nearly destroyed the tomb." Harpie Lady excused.

"How dare you try to attack Mike!" Cleo glared. "Mike is the nicest person I've met in 5,842 years!"

"I said sorry!" Harpie Lady glared back slightly.

"Take it easy, Cleo, Alois didn't know who she was." Tanis told her sister.

"Well... All right, but we'll have a word more about this later on." Cleo warned the harpy.

"Yes, ma'am." Harpie Lady obeyed.

"So, like, that bird chick won't hurt us?" Shaggy asked Tanis.

"Not as long me or Cleo say so." Tanis smiled.

A brown creature with eyes floated around Scooby, making him panic.

"That's my friend, Kuriboh." Tanis smiled.

"Ruiboh?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." Tanis nodded.

"That was the creature Cindy was talking about earlier, who she thinks is adorable." Shaggy memorized.

"Do Mommy and Daddy know you have company?" Cleo asked Tanis.

"Uh... No, I don't think so..." Tanis replied.

"They might be mad then..." Cleo replied nervously. "Also no doubt that Nefera told them."

"So, I guess you listen to this Nefara too, huh?" Shaggy guessed to Harpie Lady.

"I only serve Princess Cleo and Princess Tanis." Harpie Lady replied.

The other mummies soon came over.

"Now, now, settle down," Tanis told the other mummies. "These are my friends from Ghoul School: Scooby and Shaggy."

"Like, hi!" Shaggy said nervously. "We're friends with your cousins, nieces, or whatever!"

The other mummies growled and had their weapons out. Harpie Lady stood in front of Cleo and Tanis as she prepared to fight if the other mummies tries to attack.

"So, uh, Tanis, you're, like, a princess?" Shaggy asked the little mummy girl.

"Uh-huh!" Tanis smiled up to him. "Isn't it amazing, Shaggy? By the way, where's Scrappy?"

"He's, uh, with his mother for the time being." Shaggy told her.

"Oh, okay." Tanis shrugged.

The other mummies pulled out their weapons and approached towards the group.

"Stop it!" Tanis told the mummies. "These are my friends!"

The mummies didn't listen to the young mummy, and were about to attack her, but Cleo grabbed Tanis right before they could swing their ax at her.

"Are you okay?" Cleo asked her little sister.

"Yes, I'm fine, but why are they attacking?" Tanis pouted.

"I don't know," Cleo told her little sister. "I don't get it, they shouldn't be hurting us."

The other mummies were chasing after the cowardly duo who then ran off.

"Alois, help Shaggy and Scooby, but don't hurt the mummies!" Cleo called out.

"Yes, ma'am!" Harpie Lady commanded.

"Don't worry, Tanis," Cleo soothed her little sister. "We'll handle this together."

"Thanks, Cleo." Tanis smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group heard the cowardly duo's voices.

"Listen, it sounds like Shaggy and Scooby, and they're in trouble." Mike told the others.

"Guess what? So are we!" Cindy replied as she pointed before them.

The army of mummies soon appeared with weapons and surrounded the group.

"It's the army of the undead!" Hank cried out.

"Oh, shit." Dr. Venture muttered.

"DEAN!" Hank called out to his brother. "GET 'EM!"

"You know it won't work unless I'm angry..." Dean said uneasily.

The mummies then attacks the group Mike, June, Dee Dee, The Eds, Trent, Brianna, and Cindy used their powers while Haley, Brock, Race, Hadji, Jonny, and Jessie used their fighting skills. Jonny looked over as Haley was fighting against the mummies

"Wow... She's good..." Jonny commented about Haley.

"You can do it, Cindy, just think about what your grandmother would do!" Mike coached.

"I'll try, Mike!" Cindy called back.

The mummies were chasing after the little girl until she made a set of bow and arrows to attack the mummies.

"Hey, I did it!" Cindy then smiled.

"Way to go, Cindy!" June gave a thumb's up.

"Heh, I'm getting the hang of this." Cindy chuckled.

"Dean, come on, get angry." Hank coached.

"But I'm not angry, Hank, just scared." Dean replied.

"Um... Imagine if Gi was right there, and she was just being attacked by the undead." Hank suggested.

"I don't know if I can do that." Dean rubbed his arm shyly.

"For crying out loud, Dean!" Hank complained. "Just change, dammit!"

Dean was about to say something, but a couple of mummies tackled him, putting a sword on his neck.

"Dean!" Hank yelped.

The mummies laughed as they were about to cut Dean up with their sword.

"Hang in there, buddy; I'll save you." Hank said as he was about to go and save his brother, but two mummies grabbed a hold of him and were about to slice him with their ax.

"Hey, let go of my brother!" Dean demanded.

The mummies didn't listen to him, and just laughed.

Dean snarled as he was soon going to become the werebeast even if he didn't want to.

"Get off of me, you undead mummies!" Hank demanded.

One mummy had the ax close to his neck while laughing. Dean soon shook as he then roared like a true beast and began to fight against the mummies to save Hank. He may had been a pain, but he was still his brother.

* * *

"Jeepers! What is that?!" Daphne gasped and pointed to Dean who was fighting the mummies.

"That's a werebeast, don't worry though, Velma, it's just Dean, he won't hurt ya, I guarantee it." Mike promised.

"Oh, shit, Dean transformed." Brock muttered.

"Don't worry, Dad, he'll remember us..." Haley said. "...I hope."

Dean soon snarled as he fought against the mummies while everyone else got out of the way.

"Dr. Venture, how did your son even become a creature like that?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Well, I, uh, made a drinking formula that can change anyone into any creature." Dr. Venture replied.

"You made your own son drink that?!" Diana's eyes widened.

"No, he did it himself," Dr. Venture defended. "He thought it was just plain old juice."

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Diana glared slightly.

"I tried, but... It was too late." Dr. Venture smiled nervously.

"How could you do something like that?!" Diana asked.

"Hey, at least he doesn't kill anyone," Dr. Venture said. "Hank and Haley often control him just in case he does something crazy or stupid."

"Ugh..." Diana groaned. "And I thought the Netherworld's rules were ruthless."

"Hey, I'm trying to make a cure," Dr. Venture said. "Keyword: trying."

"I guess we'll give him that one..." Diana deadpanned. "You just better hope he doesn't kill anyone that isn't already dead."

"Don't worry, Hank and Haley are in charge so that he doesn't go on a killing spree." Dr. Venture reassured.

"If you say so." Diana muttered.

* * *

"What is that?!" Hadji asked.

"That's Dean, he's a werebeast." Haley said.

Dean snarled as he attacked the mummies.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "I can't believe that your friend is a werecreature, Haley."

"I forgot to tell you guys." Haley said.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt anyone, unless you're a threat, because a pain in the ass like Haley gets off easy." Hank teased.

"Watch it, Ascot Boy, or I'll kick _your_ ass!" Haley warned.

Hank blew a raspberry to her.

"That's it!" Haley glared and soon tackled him.

Amelia gasped and backed up nervously to both her woman and strong man. "Natasha, Campbell, what is that creature?!" she then demanded to know.

"That is the werebeast, I'll find out more research if I can." Natasha replied as she took a look at her computer.

"Shall I get rid of it, Dr. von Butch?" Campbell replied.

"Maybe that would be best." Amelia replied.

"Don't!" Dr. Venture told her. "That may be a beast, but that's my son!"

The mummies were behind the cranky doctor and soon dragged him away.

"Oh, shit, Doc!" Brock panicked.

"Get your hands off of me!" Dr. Venture demanded. "This is a cotton shirt!"

The mummies didn't even care and just took Dr. Venture away. Brock soon ran over to save his boss only to be surrounded by even more mummies.

"Dad!/Dr. Venture!" Hank and Haley cried out for the doctor.

* * *

"Come on, Cindy, let's get help." Penn told Cindy.

Cindy nodded and followed him before they got stuck and seemed to sink.

"Is the ground lowering or is the world rising?" Penn asked.

"Hey, Uncle Penn, lemme ask you something," Cindy said. "What is it that's not exactly water, and it ain't exactly Earth?"

Cindy and Penn were soon shown from their shoulders up and yelled out together. "QUICKSAND!"

"HELP!" Cindy cried out.

"Yeah, save me!" Penn added.

The mummies heard those two screaming and ran over, then grabbed their collars so they wouldn't go anywhere.

"Oh, hey, thanks," Cindy said before she saw the mummies. "I mean, 'AAAH!'"

"Cindy, do something!" Penn cried out.

"I am doing something!" Cindy told him. "I'm panicking!"

"Cindy, do you know how to swim in quicksand?" Penn asked.

"Uh, I don't know if that's humanly possible..." Cindy shrugged.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Penn asked her.

"I'm afraid so." Cindy said.

"Harpie Lady, attack those mummies, but remember, don't kill them." Cleo's voice ordered.

"Huh?" Penn and Cindy blinked.

Harpie Lady soon went to do what Cleo said since she served under her and Tanis's parents.

"Oh, my God, Cindy, it's that bird lady from before!" Penn said.

"Drop them." Harpie Lady glared to the mummies who had a hold of Penn and Cindy.

The mummies growled and approached to the duel monster who got ready to attack.

"Don't worry, you guys, we're going to help you." Cleo promised.

"And I know just the right person," Tanis said as she soon pulled out a slab which a picture of a woolly mammoth made out of bones. "Mammoth Graveyard, I summon you to help out our friends!"

"What's with all the Yu-Gi-Oh references?!" Penn asked.'

"Foreshadowing?" Cindy shrugged.

"Hey, you think they're going to summon that Dark Magician Girl?" Penn asked. "She is pretty hot."

"She is pretty cute." Cindy had to agree.

Penn glanced to her with a smirk.

"Leave me alone!" Cindy glared in defense.

A mammoth grabbed a hold of the two and pulled them out of the quicksand.

"Too tight!" Cindy yelped.

"Hey, look, it's Manny from the Ice Age movies!" Penn laughed.

"It's not Manny, Penn, it's a duel monster called Mammoth Graveyard!" Cindy told him.

"It was a joke, Cindy," Penn deadpanned. "Man, for a genius girl, you sure are dumb."

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought that my cereal was talking to me." Cindy deadpanned.

"My spoon said 'OOOO', what do you think that means?" Penn defended.

"Those were _Cheerios_ , not _Alpha Bits_." Cindy deadpanned.

"Are you guys okay?" Cleo asked the two.

"Why do you have Duel Monsters serving you?" Penn replied.

"Um, because I'm a princess?" Cleo replied like it was obvious.

"Well, that makes sense since duel monsters do serve under Pharaohs and their families," Cindy said. "That's really cool."

"I guess you could say that," Cleo replied. "I'm doing it, and so are my sisters."

"I didn't know Tanis was your sister though, I mean, I just recently found out that Winnie and Clawdeen are sisters." Cindy shrugged.

"Well, we don't really see each other much since she's a student in Ms. Grimwood's school." Cleo replied.

"But soon I'll go to Monster High with my friends and we'll be learning the next step in our after lives as young monster women!" Tanis cheered.

"Yes, you will, and you will learn a lot more once you graduate from Ms. Grimwood's school." Cleo smiled down to her little sister.

"I love Ms. Grimwood," Tanis smiled. "She made me my own trophy case."

"Hmm... There must be something in the Yu-Gi-Oh book about this." Cindy said to the mummy sisters.

"That must be pretty cool to have duel monsters serving you." Penn added.

"I suppose it's a living." Cleo replied.

"Hey, thanks for saving our butts." Penn said.

"Otherwise we would've been mummy food." Cindy added.

"It's a blessing..." Cleo replied. "Though I think my curse might be my older sister."

"Nefara is such a bully." Tanis pouted.

"Especially when she kissed my ex-boyfriend right in front of me!" Cleo scowled.

"Drama~..." Penn rolled his eyes. "Sisters."

"Oh, come along now, not all sisters are that bad..." Cindy told him.

"Mine is dead, Cindy." Penn reminded.

"Yikes! Sorry, I forgot." Cindy said.

"Uh, guys, like, I hate to interrupt you all, but the floor is cracking." Shaggy said.

"Get in the coffin!" Tanis cried out.

They all gone into the coffin, and they took off after the floor cracked.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with the others, they ran away from the mummies.

Velma tripped, making her lose her glasses. "My glasses!" she then cried out.

A door soon opened up as Velma crawled around, looking for her glasses.

"Oh, I can't see a thing without my glasses," Velma frowned as she crawled into the room and then someone handed them back to her which made her smile. "My glasses! Gee, thanks!" She then gasped once she saw who was there and suddenly, a bright green light overcast on her. " **JINKIES!** "

"It's Velma!" Trent cried out.

"Come on." Mike said.

They soon ran and came into the room where Velma had found herself inside of.

"Oh, no!" Daphne frowned as Velma was now a stone statue. "Velma's been struck by the curse!"

"Okay, that's it, this curse is going down," Fred glared. "This time, it's personal!"

"Oh, no." Haley said.

"What is it, Haley?" Daphne asked before taking a look. "Jeepers!"

Not only did they see a statue of Velma, but also stone statues of Brock and Dr. Venture as well.

"First Omar, and now Velma, Dr. Venture, and Brock!" Daphne frowned. "Which one of us is next?!"

Jonny was comforting Haley as she looked upset as did Eddy, Hank, and Dean.

"We gotta stop this curse," Dr. Quest said. "Race, Dustin, Diana? Follow me."

"Dad, let us go with you." Jonny said to his father.

"No, Jonny, it's too dangerous," Dr. Quest told him. "You stay with the group."

"We'll be back, we promise." Diana added.

Jonny just frowned to his father.

"Come along now." Dr. Quest told the others with him.

Race, Dustin, and Diana nodded and followed Dr. Quest.

"He always does this to me." Jonny pouted.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll think of something." Eddy told the boy hero.

Haley hugged Jonny in comfort who then smiled at the girl.

"We're not beat yet, guys," Fred said as he took the ankh off of Velma. "Here, Daphne, you carry the necklace, and I'll take the journal."

Daphne then took a hold of the ankh as Fred reached for the journal.

"But what about Shaggy, Scooby, Penn, and Cindy?" Trent asked.

"We're going to find them, and solve this mystery." Mike promised.

"Oh, Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Brianna frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, those four were yelping and seen riding down through the hallway.

"I told you guys to be careful!" Cleo called out and groaned. "Ugh... Babysitting Tanis is a job enough."

"Wheeee! This is fun!" Tanis beamed.

Cindy covered her mouth as her face was slowly turning green. They soon shot right out of the pyramid, but the ride wasn't over just yet. They soon landed in a rushing river and the ride kept taking them.

"I think this is the end of life as we know it..." Cindy said sickly to the others as she saw a whirlpool coming up.

"Cindy, if we don't make it; I just want you to know that I used your Harry Potter books as toilet paper." Penn said.

"That was _you_?!" Cindy gawked at him before groaning. "Oh, I owe my possum a huuuge apology..."

"Goodbye, cruel whirlpool!" Shaggy cried out as he and Scooby closed up the coffin.

"Aw, you guys..." Tanis pouted to the cowardly duo, but Cleo held her little sister close for her own safety.

The coffin soon spun around and around into the whirlpool while everyone feared the worst, except for Tanis.

"I don't like this ride!" Penn cried out. "I wanna get off!"

"Penn, I'm the reason you lost that Poker game!" Cindy cried out. "For gosh sake's, I'm ten-years-old, what do I know about Poker?!"

"I'll teach you!" Penn said.

"Oh, boy." Cindy rolled her eyes.

* * *

They soon stopped by a pile of rocks. They then opened the coffin doors, and saw that they were on some kind of island.

"On the island... Pretty island... Where nobody goes..." Cindy commented as they came out to safety.

"Hey, guys, you gotta see this!" Shaggy said as he came out to look. "I think we're finally out of danger."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by spears.

"LIKE, ZOINKS!" Shaggy shrieked.

"What are all of you doing?" Cleo demanded. "We're not your enemies!"

"It's Princess Cleo and Princess Tanis!" A man cried out.

The men soon dropped their spears and dropped to bow to the two mummy girls.

Scooby soon came out with his collar.

"And that's the Great Ascoobis!" Another man called out.

The people then bowed to him as well while chanting the name. "Ascoobis... Ascoobis... Ascoobis..."

Scooby looked at Shaggy, thinking that they are crazy.

"Cindy, what in the Sam Heck is going on with these people?" Penn whispered with an annoyed glare.

"Incredible!" Cindy said as she brought out her book. "Apparently this is The Lost City of the Ancient Ones, and these people are reenactors like those guys who reenact the Civil War for fun, and they think Scooby is their lost king: Ascoobis."

"How do you know about this?" Penn asked.

"I spend some time studying Egypt," Cindy smiled. "It's really fun!"

Penn just smirked, shaking his head.

"Well, I like this already." Cleo smirked as the people bowed to her, Tanis, and Scooby.

"Silence!" A grave voice called out and there came a man. "What is the meaning of this outrage?!"

"O Pharaoh Hotep, The Great Ascoobis has returned!" A man with glasses informed and pointed to the cowardly Great Dane.

"Along with Princess Cleo and Princess Tanis." Another man added.

"Really?" Scooby looked around. "Where?"

"I think they're talking about you, Scooby-Doo." Shaggy said to his best friend.

"Me?" Scooby asked as he pointed to himself.

"Sure looks like it, Pooch." Penn said to the cowardly Great Dane.

"You're now royalty, Scooby." Cindy added.

"It is as the prophecy foretells!" A man told Hotep as they stood in front of ancient hieroglyphics with a dog that looked a lot like Scooby mixed with The Sphinx. "Our Great Pharaoh Ascoobis has returned to us!"

"Along with the princesses, Cleo and Tanis, but the most valuable, Chenzira, and Shagenkhamen, his lanky manservant." Another man added, pointing to Cleo and Tanis when they were alive and a figure that looked like Cindy.

"Uh, Cindy, who the heck is Chenzira?!" Penn then asked.

"Uh, um, let's see..." Cindy said as she flipped through her book. "Aha, here it is. Chenzira was the very intelligent ward of Egypt who helped serve the royal family, but she was able to protect the country with her intellect and psychic visions that she was made into an honorary princess to be served on, hand and foot."

"And they think that you're here." Cleo said to Cindy.

"Me as her?" Cindy replied. "Nah..."

"The prophecy has been fulfilled!" Hotep grinned with his followers. "We must prepare a great banquet!"

"Banquet?!" Shaggy and Scooby beamed.

"That's right," Shaggy then said smugly. "He's, like, Ascoobis, and that's Chenzira, and just call me 'Shagenkhamen'."

"Oh, but we're not-" Cindy tried to explain.

"No, don't ruin this, this is for me and you." Penn said, covering her mouth.

"But... Isn't this lying...?" Cindy muffled.

The people soon grabbed Cindy with Shaggy, Scooby, Cleo, and Tanis and put them on a bier to carry them around like they were royalty.

"I'm not very comfortable with this!" Cindy said.

"Come on, Cindy, think of all those years of abuse," Penn told her. "You'll finally have people rewarding you just for sitting on your butt all day!"

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed in thought. "I never thought about that..."

"That's a good little girl..." Penn smirked.

They soon went off and Scooby's collar was still in the sand filled coffin as they went to celebrate.

"You can be Chenzira's guardian and bodyguard." A man told Penn.

"A bodyguard?" Penn replied. "Does that mean that people will listen to me too?"

"Well, of course." The man replied.

"All right!" Penn chuckled. "I could get used to living like this before..."

"He scares me when he laughs like that." Cindy said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, they were looking for their friends.

"Shaggy? Scooby!" Brianna called out.

"Penn? Cindy!" Trent added.

"This place kinda creeps me out," Reba shivered. "More than a Halloween party at my mama's house."

"Atem..." A female voice was then heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" Haley asked the others as she heard it.

The others looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"That's it, fear!" A man's voice called out. "Show fear on your faces!"

They soon winced from the bright light and saw Rock was back with his camera.

"Rock Rivers?!" Fred smiled. "Is that you?"

"Don't talk to the camera," The man groaned. "Scream in terror!"

"I knew it!" Jessie snapped. "You've been behind this mystery all along, haven't you?"

"No way, I'm on the reel this time!" Rock defended. "Come on, I'll show you."

Jessie crossed her arms, but soon went with him and the others to see what he wanted to show them and they ended up inside of a tomb.

"See? I couldn't fake this." Rock smiled proudly.

"It's the entire undead army!" Daphne gasped.

"Awesome." Hank said.

"Looks kinda creepy." Jessie commented.

Hank smiled and put his arm around the redheaded girl. "Don't worry, Jess; I'm here to protect you." he then told her.

"Hm." Jessie merely hummed to him.

"Gosh, this must be their secret burial chamber." Fred guessed.

"Look!" Hadji called out.

The group then looked up and gasped as they saw stone statues of Dr. Quest, Race, Diana, and Dustin.

"No way..." Jessie murmured.

"Looks like yes way." Hank said to her.

"Dad..." Jessie frowned.

"I knew it," Jonny glared. "I shouldn't have let him go by himself!"

"It's not your fault; don't blame yourself." Haley soothed.

"This is not cool..." Jonny grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Well, try to look at it this way, Jonny, you could help save Dr. Quest." Hadji suggested.

"Hadji is right," Haley agreed. "We can both save our dads. Together."

Jonny smiled and nodded at Haley who then blushed to that.

"I'm sorry this happened to y'all..." Reba frowned to the victims of the stone statues.

"It's alright, Ms. Hart," Jonny said to her. "We're gonna save them, no matter what happens."

"Atem..." The female voice echoed.

"There it is again." Haley told the others.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"That voice!" Haley told him.

"All right, show's over, who's there?" Hank demanded. "This isn't cool or funny."

Nobody showed up, much to everybody's confusion.

"You must be hearing things, Hales." Hank then shrugged.

"Someone is there, I know what I heard." Haley defended.

"I think you've been in the sun too long." Hank chuckled.

* * *

"Come on, guys, it's not that funny," Jonny said before something strange happened. "Guys? ...Guys!" He then noticed that suddenly, time had stopped, and everybody stopped what they were doing, and they were all frozen, except for him. "H-Hey, what's going on?!"

"Your friends are in trouble." A male voice told the boy.

Jonny turned around and saw a dark-skinned boy with a white turban, a tan robe, and a white cape with gold earrings, and a familar golden cross known as the ankh. "In trouble? Why?" he then asked.

"You have to get out of here before it's too late." The boy warned Jonny and his friends, sounding very serious and urgent.

"Who are you, and why are we in danger?" Jonny demanded.

"I am Shadi," The boy replied. "I have been guarding over these tombs of Ancient Egypt for 5,000 years."

" _5,000_ years?!" Jonny's eyes widened.

The boy simply nodded to them.

"Well, you don't look a day over preteen." Hank said as a weak joke which made everyone glance at him.

"Listen to me, leave..." Shadi told them. "I don't want you guys to get in trouble... Especially with that Amelia von Butch lady."

"I've heard about him," Double D spoke up. "He's not the only guardian of the Ancient Tombs, but there's also the matter of The Millienium Items."

"Think he might get me an item?" Eddy asked innocently.

Everyone just face-palmed.

"But what about my dad?" Haley asked. "I can't just leave him!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to end up like them or me..." Shadi frowned.

"You can't replace family..." Haley said to him. "There must be something you know what to do, I mean, you just said you've been here for 5,000 years. Don't you know any magic spells or anything?"

"I'm afraid not, but there is one option..." Shadi said before looking right at Haley and Jonny. "The Millenium Crown and The Millenium Ring have chosen you two."

"Chose... Us...?" Haley blinked.

"Aw, man!" Eddy complained.

"Um... I don't know what to say..." Jonny said, rubbing his arm.

"It's one of the only ways, I highly recommend it." Shadi told them.

"I thought that there were seven Millienium Items?" June replied.

"No, you see, these two items were hidden a long time ago by me," Shadi explained. "I was afraid that their great powers would cause harm to the owners. The only ones who could handle the power were Princess Safiya and Prince Amon."

"I've heard of those two," Double D then said. "They were the children of Pharaoh Khafre. It was also said that Princess Safiya was married to Pharaoh Atem, and Prince Amon had fallen in love with The Dark Magician's apprentice: Mana."

"That is correct." Shadi nodded to the smart boy.

"Huh, I never knew that." Eddy commented.

"Well, it's true." Shadi said.

"How do you know all this?" Eddy asked Double D in amazement.

"I study." Double D smirked.

"Hmph." Eddy pouted to that.

"It's no wonder that I heard that voice." Haley said.

"These items glowed, meaning that they were ready for their new owners," Shadi said to Haley and Jonny. "I trust that you two will do your very best, and not use these relics for evil."

"We promise." The two replied.

"Very well, hold these close and dearly, it's very important." Shadi told them, giving them the items.

Haley and Jonny then accepted the relics.

"Some vacation this is turning out to be," Eddy scoffed. "How soon until we meet Brendan Fraser, or better yet, Alex O'Connell?"

"I wish you both good luck..." Shadi said.

"Wait a minute, but what if-" Jonny was about to ask as he turned around only to see that Shadi was suddenly gone.

"H-He's gone..." Double D gasped. "That's disturbing."

"Well, it looks like we've got some work to do," Jonny said to the others. "You and me especially, Haley."

Haley then blushed and nodded. Jonny then put on the Millenium Ring as Haley did the same with the Crown.

"I may not be a fashion expert, but this looks kinda good on me." Haley commented.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is too grody, even for me." Rock said as he filmed the mummies.

"Golly, look at 'em." Reba added.

"That's it," Rock smirked as he filmed her. "Now take a close look at their dried up skin. Freak out. Come on! Show me the Mummy!"

Reba soon glared and punched the camera in the screen, nearly knocking Rock over.

"But it doesn't make sense," Daphne said. "These mummies are still covered in cobwebs. How could they have been chasing us?"

"Yeah, they don't look like that," Mike replied. "They have been moved since the day they were buried."

"Reminds me a lot of Barbara Jean." Reba smirked.

"Hey, check out this gnarly scroll!" Rock called out as he ran up some steps and found a scroll designed with red ink. "You can see The Ancient Text, no doubt, written in blood."

"Eww!" Daphne grimaced.

"Guys... Look... It's the ankh necklace!" June gasped at the image.

"I'll translate the ancient language," Fred volunteered as he pulled out the journal. " _'Help, the heavy tourist is pinching my kitten'_."

"You pinch your kitten?!" Dee Dee gawked at him. "You're so cruel, Fred!"

"I didn't!" Fred said to her.

"Naughty, naughty." Dee Dee wagged her finger.

"Dee, he's trying to read the hieroglyphics." June told her.

"Oh..." Dee Dee then said. "But still, no pinching kittens!"

"Um... That's way off, Fred..." Mike said, trying to change the subject. "Double D, do you think that you could translate for us?"

"Well, I'll do my best..." Double D said as he took a look. "I know a bit from Eddy's Ancient Egyptian scam with Ed as a mummy. 'The necklace is the key to the curse'."

"That makes more sense." June agreed.

"Ooh, even better!" Fred smiled.

"The necklace is the key to the curse?" Brianna repeated, curiously.

"What does that mean?" Jessie wondered.

"It means, the necklace is mine," A familiar female voice said and everyone turned around to see Amelia, Campbell, and Natasha. "Hand it over, and nobody gets hurt." she then demanded, coming down the steps with her henchmen.

"I don't think so." Reba retorted.

"Get out of our way, Grandma!" Natasha demanded.

"Did she just call _me_ a grandma?" Reba glared.

"I think she did, ma'am." Mike replied.

"I'll show you Grandma." Reba glared as she soon grabbed Natasha and judo flipped her.

"Okay, I didn't expect that, but it's better than me saving the day all the time." Mike shrugged.

Some of the others cupped their mouths from shock.

"You wanna try that again, Missy?" Reba glared as she stood over Natasha with folded arms.

Natasha got up and glared at Reba, she didn't say anything, but dusted herself off.

"Hold it, we got company." Campbell told the others as he looked at his scanner.

A mysterious wind blew inside the tomb which made the other be alert and on their toes.

"Who dares disturb my secret tomb?" A female voice demanded as a glow came behind them and a certain figure appeared from the glow.

"Jeepers! It's the ghost of Cleopatra!" Daphne gasped.

"Awesome!" Rock, Hank, and Ed replied.

"Behold... She who commands you..." Cleopatra told them. "Flee this place and never return!"

"Cough up the crown, and we'll go." Amelia crossed her arms.

"Do not arouse the wrath of the great and powerful Cleopatra!" Cleopatra glared.

"Bring it, sister." Amelia smirked.

"Now, suffer my swarming vengeance!" Cleopatra laughed as she summoned a swarm of locusts.

"Locusts...?" Amelia asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Fred told the others.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eddy cried out.

They soon ran off.

"Women and me first!" Eddy called out as he ran for it with his friends.

Amelia and her henchmen soon ran with them, but Rock seemed to get left behind.

"I don't understand, the curse didn't say anything about locusts!" Double D cried out.

"No, but you gotta admit; it's pretty Egyptian." Fred replied.

"It's King Ramses all over again!" Eddy memorized.

* * *

They soon left and were suddenly outside in the desert, but the locusts continued to chase after them. Haley's crown glowed along with Jonny's ring that they got from Shadi.

"What the-?!" Jonny asked.

"I don't like this!" Haley yelped.

"This way, Jonny!" Part of the group said one way.

"This way, Haley!" Another part of the group said the other way.

Jonny and Haley didn't listen to them as an Egyptian Eye appeared on their forehead like Yugi has whenever he acted with his Millenium Puzzle.

"Hello, are you guys listening to us?!" Eddy complained.

Jonny and Haley soon walked towards The Sphinx together as they seemed to have something control them.

"GUYS!" Eddy snapped. "Why won't they listen to me?!"

"I think it's the crown and the ring." Mike guessed.

"I still say that I should've been The Chosen One," Eddy groused. "I'm that awesome."

Mike just rolled her eyes to that.

"Jonny?" Hadji frowned.

"Haley?" Dean added.

* * *

Then something happened to the duo as they glowed and changed their apperances. Haley's hair was down and wore a white long dress with a golden earrings, a necklace, and bracelets along with golden sandals and a purple cape and her crown. She even wore black eye-liner. Jonny had on a white Shendyt which was tied with a belt around the waist with a blue tunic, a red cape, golden braclets, a falcon necklace, his ring, golden Egyptian slippers, and a white shawl.

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped again.

"Whoa!" Trent added.

"Amon, we're alive! We're actually alive!" Haley announced.

"Safiya, is that you, my sister?" Jonny asked. "You look so different."

Everyone did a double take and couldn't believe what they just witnessed. The two soon hugged each other before they looked at themselves and all around.

"What the heck is going on?!" Eddy asked.

"If I'm correct, then Princess Safiya and Prince Amon have taken over Haley and Jonny." Double D guessed.

"Weird." Eddy commented.

"I'm not sure if this is good or bad..." June said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Double D said to his girlfriend.

"Where is Atem?" Safiya wondered.

"And Mana, my love... Where are you?" Amon frowned.

"Hey, hate to break it to you two, but they ain't here." Hank told them.

"What...?" Safiya and Amon asked.

"I-I'm sorry, but they're not here..." Hank repeated. "I'm not sure what's even going on here."

"They are gone and you two are in the 21st century," Dean added. "I'm sorry."

"This is the 21st century?!" Safiya and Amom asked.

"This is going to take a while..." Hank groaned.

"Look, I hate to break this weird moment, but... LOCUSTS!" Eddy said before suddenly panicking.

Safiya and Amon looked at the locusts and narrowed their eyes as they stopped the locusts with their items.

"That's so cool!" Fred beamed.

"Oh, what, this?" Safiya replied. "This is just child's play."

"Uh, mind helping us out a little bit?" Eddy smiled nervously.

Safiya and Amon looked to each other and then looked back.

"We might as well," Amon said. "Even if it means no Atem or Mana."

"Any chance, could you bring back Jonny and Haley right now?" Hank suggested. "We'll call you if we need you again."

"Erm... Call...?" Safiya asked.

"Uh... Um... How do I explain this?" Hank rubbed the back of his head.

"What if we say their names three times to summon them?" June suggested. "Like in Beetlejuice."

"Good idea," Mike said. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmm... Very well, but no tricks, understand?" Amon warned.

"We promise." Double D reassured.

"All right... Until next time, see you on the other side." Safiya said.

* * *

They glowed and returned back to Jonny and Haley's normal clothes on and they still had the crown and ring on.

"Man, what happened?" Jonny groaned.

"That's what I'm thinking." Hank said.

"Hey, the locusts are gone." Haley said.

"That was a great magic trick, guys," Dee Dee smiled and clapped. "Can you pull a rabbit out of your hat next?"

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Ooh, could you make me disappear or make Evil Tim appear?" Ed asked.

Jonny and Haley glanced to each other.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here before something else happens." Mike told them.

And with that, they took off with motorcycles: Fred and Daphne, Trent, Brianna, and Reba, Ed and Dee Dee, Double D and June, Eddy and Mike, Jonny, Bandit, and Haley, Hadji and Dean, and Hank and Jessie. Unknown to them, Amelia watched them with a smirk, flicking off a locust that was on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in The Lost City, the people kept hailing Scooby as 'Ascoobis'.

"All hail The Prophecy," Hotep told the others. "The Great Pharaoh Ascoobis and The Mighty Chenzira have returned!"

Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn gobbled down the banquet while Cindy ate neatly and quietly compared to them, using a fork and knife.

"Just one question: where have you guys been all our lives?" Penn asked.

"They have the best food ever!" Cleo smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Tanis added.

"See, Cindy? Even you have to admit this food is great!" Penn said.

"I'm eating just to be polite, but it is delicious." Cindy replied as she ate.

"Welcome to The Lost City of the Ancient Ones," Hotep told them. "We have come here from many lands to live the ways according to the Pharaohs of old."

"That means no TV, no computers..." The man with glasses informed.

"And no fast food." Another man added.

"Wow... So you guys are, like, seriously old school." Shaggy commented.

"We prefer the magic and the mystery of Ancient Egypt to the ways of the Father World." Hotep smiled mysteriously.

"That means no Big Mac or Baconator fries!" Penn panicked.

"Nope." Hotep said.

"And no chicken wings!" Cindy cried out.

"Nope." Hotep shook his head.

Cindy soon collapsed in her chair about living without chicken wings.

"Now, some extra scoops of this, and half a dozen of that." Shaggy said, pointing to the foods.

Scooby then whispered something to him.

"And chocolate sauce." Shaggy then added.

"Ooh... Could I have some chocolate chip cake, please?" Tanis asked.

"As The Great Ascoobis and Princess Tanis wish." Hotep smiled and bowed before snapping his fingers.

The people soon flooded in to fulfill their wishes.

"Oh, Cindy?~" Penn called as he showed a certain dessert.

Cindy's eyes widened. "Cheeeeeesecaaaake..."

"Want it?" Penn asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Cindy told him.

"Come get it, you little doofus!" Penn laughed as he soon slid the plate down to her.

Cindy soon caught it and happily ate her favorite dessert. Tanis then giggled as she ate her own dessert.

"Could I have some apple pie, please?" Cleo asked.

A woman soon gave Cleo an apple pie and offered whipped cream or ice cream to go with it.

"Oh, both so good..." Cleo smiled. "Why not both?"

The woman then put ice cream and whipped cream on top of the apple pie.

"Ahh... That's so amazing..." Cleo smiled.

"Could I get a shoulder rub?" Penn soon asked.

Two women looked over to Cindy.

"Uh, sure?" Cindy replied.

The two women then came to Penn and rubbed his shoulders relaxingly.

"Ohh, yeah... That's the ticket... Ahh..." Penn sighed and relaxed himself.

"Just don't bruise your ego." Cindy muttered.

More people served her, Shaggy, Scooby, and the mummy sisters than Penn, he pouted a little, but didn't have an issue.

* * *

"Ooh, I gotta drain my lizard..." Penn said as he soon went to find the bathroom.

Hotep leaned against the wall and pushed a tile which moved him from one room to another.

"Huh?" Penn glanced at that and so did the same and went to secretly follow after him as he felt suspicious. "What's this, I wonder?"

"If only Pharaoh Ascoobis and Chenzira knew the rest of the prophecy..." Hotep smirked as he slithered down the steps and came up to a cage. "Ain't that right, my pet?"

A creature with three beady red eyes came up as he chuckled wickedly.

"Getting rid of that girl should be easy... It worked the first time..." Hotep smirked.

"I gotta tell Cindy!" Penn said before rushing back, he pounded on the wall for a while and soon came back on the other side as Cindy was being given a manicure with one hand and someone was massaging her other foot. "Cindy, we got trouble!"

"Not now, Penn, I'm busy." Cindy said.

"No, you listen to me, Cindy," Penn told her. "That guy is trying to get rid of you!"

"I can't believe it!" Cindy said. "You're jealous!"

"Jealous?" Penn glared.

"Yeah, I finally get the life I've deserved after all these years of being pushed around by others and not being able to catch a break from anyone, and you're jealous because you're not being pampered as much!" Cindy glared back.

"Jealous?! Hello, didn't you hear me?!" Penn glared. "You are in grave danger!"

"You always told me you were a professional liar." Cindy said.

"Yeah... But... I... You..." Penn soon stammered.

"Give him a time-out." Cindy told the servants.

The servants soon carried Penn away.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" Penn cried out.

"Ah, much better." Cindy smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Back with the others, they had stopped in the middle of the desert to rest up.

"This desert is huge; how are we ever going to find Shaggy, Scooby, Penn, and Cindy?" Brianna frowned.

"Well, maybe to find them, we have to think like them," Eddy suggested. "Okay, ask me questions, and I'll think like them."

"Uhh... Okay... Shaggy, if you made it out of The Sphinx, where would you go?" June asked.

"Like, man, anywhere there's food!" Eddy said in a high voice.

"Hey, not bad," Trent chuckled to that. "Now do Scooby."

Eddy soon sat down like a dog.

Brianna giggled to that before asking, "Scooby, what's the best place to grab a bite to eat?"

"Uh... That way..." Eddy said after sniffing and pointing before laughing.

"Ooh... Could you do Cindy next?" Ed suggested.

"Sure, let me." Fred said.

"Okay, Cindy..." Daphne said. "Where's the best place to go in a desert?"

"Gaaaah..." Fred soon said in a high voice that sounded like a female Jerry Lewis. "I think we should go back in the jet, with the flying, and going back home, and the safety!"

"Oh, man, that's killing me!" Eddy soon laughed out loud.

"Ooh, do Penn next." Dee Dee smiled.

"Okay," Fred said before clearing his throat and did a gruff man's voice. "Does anyone want me to preform a magic trick?"

Dee Dee giggled to that.

* * *

And with that, the group soon went into the town.

"Wow, this bazaar is really bizarre." Fred commented.

"And I got a great deal on a new bag." Daphne smiled.

"Daphne, we're supposed to be solving a mystery, not shopping." Mike reminded.

"I bought it to keep the necklace safe," Daphne defended as she showed them. "Besides, it goes great with these shoes."

"Oh, brother..." Mike rolled her eyes. "I bet Lu would be like this if she grew up in the big city like I did instead of that lost island where you can fit the whole population in a minivan."

"Still no sign of the guys," Brianna commented. "I thought for sure that we would find them in here."

Mike's ears twitched as she then sniffed the air.

"Something wrong, Mike?" June asked.

"We've got company!" Mike told her.

"Where?" Dee Dee looked around.

"Look out, guys!" Mike called out as she pushed them against some barrels as someone flew by suddenly.

The figure soon came on top of a roof and tried to shoot a net at them their gun, only to catch the barrels instead.

"Hey, pal, what's the big idea?" Fred glared and shook his fist.

"Freddy, run!" Daphne told him before running off.

They were stopped by another figure who wagged his finger and twirled his staff.

"Who are those guys?" Haley wondered.

"I think they might be sheikhs if I'm not mistaken." June guessed.

"Yes, I get that vibe as well." Double D agreed.

"I'm warning you, pal," Fred shook his fist. "I'm a champion arm-wrestler."

The figure then attacked Fred and June soon went over to go and help him.

"You're messing with the Te Xuan Ze now!"

"Yeah, me and the boys will beat you to the ground!" Eddy added.

"Erm... We?" Double D asked.

"Who else?" Eddy deadpanned.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" Ed smiled innocently.

"Look, we don't want any trouble; we're just looking for our friends." Dean told the man.

The figure didn't listen to him and just attacked him.

"Listen to me!" Dean glared.

The figure grabbed Dean and threw him into barrels and baskets before chucking underneath their mask.

"Okay, that's it." Dean said, darkly serious and soon had killer claws, slowly transforming into the werebeast.

"Who are you people?" Mike demanded. "Talk and I might leave you without broken bones."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The other figure taunted as they pulled out their staff.

"Well, yes, I would." Mike said sharply as she took the staff away.

The other figure chuckled and pulled out another staff and the other side was shaped like a diamond and sprayed out purple gas. This made the others cough from the gas.

"Ew, that is the cheapest perfume, I ever..." Daphne complained before she soon passed out with the others.

"You won't... Get away with this..." Jessie coughed before passing out.

"Jessie!" Hank cried out before he soon passed out next. "I'm feeling sleepy now... Nighty, night..."

There was another figure laughing, taking the ankh necklace from Daphne's bag and then looked at the Millennium items that were on Haley's head and Jonny's finger.

"The Millennium Items..." The third figure spotted. "With them, I'll be the most powerful hunter in the world!" She then tried to get the items, but they were glowing. "What the-?! What's going on?!"

Haley and Jonny looked confused, only to once again, become Safiya and Amon.

"What in the world?!" The third figure demanded.

"Impossible!" The second figure added.

Safiya and Amon looked around and saw that the others were knocked out and soon looked over to the figures.

"Dr. von Butch, what should we do?" The first figure wondered.

This made Safiya and Amon glare once they heard the woman's name.

"You will leave this place." Amon demanded.

"And who's going to make us?" Amelia replied.

"We are!" Safiya and Amon replied sharply.

"Just try and stop me!" Amelia laughed. "What can you possibly do?"

"We're the lost Princess Safiya and Prince Amon." Safiya retorted.

"Princess and Prince, eh?" Amelia asked. "Well, you might actually be useful to me if you play your cards right."

"Did you say cards?" Amon asked before bringing out a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"What are those?" The other figure asked.

"You've never heard of Duel Monsters?" Safiya replied.

"What do you suggest we use?" Amon asked.

"I'm in a dragon mood..." Safiya said to him. "I suggest Aether: The Empowering Dragon."

Amon nodded and soon, a golden dragon soon appeared once the card was played and roared viciously at Amelia and her goons.

"A dragon?!" Amelia gasped. "Natasha! Campbell! Do something!"

The dragon came towards the bad guys with a roar as Safiya and Amon smirked. Campbell soon grabbed a hold of the dragon, much to their dismay. The dragon roared and tried to flap his wings to get out while roaring at the bad guys.

"Shall I activate the spell card?" Amon asked his sister.

"You may." Safiya suggested.

Amon shuffled his cards and brought out a spell card to play. "Monster Reincarnation!"

" _That's_ a spell card?" Amelia asked as a trinket came out and glowed.

Suddenly, the golden dragon overpowered Campbell and picked him up over its head and threw him against Natasha.

"Erm... Maybe we could make a deal?" Amelia suggested. "How's about 50:50?"

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way." Safiya told her.

"You deserve what you get... The gods and goddesses are quite angry." Amon added.

"You will listen to me," Amelia demanded. "Once I have the crown, I will rule the world and you two will not get in my way. Royalty or not."

"Then good luck against Aereth since he's been healed from your muscle man." Amon narrowed his eyes.

"Well, then good luck with trying to get the necklace from us." Amelia retorted before she soon dropped a smoke bomb.

"She won't get away that easily." Amon said.

Aether soon came up to the siblings.

"It's not your fault, you did what you could." Safiya soothed the golden-colored dragon.

The dragon then nuzzled up to her with a quiet growl and smiled.

"Thank you my friend, you were great." Amon told the dragon.

The dragon let out a small roar.

"You're welcome." Safiya smiled.

The dragon then returned back to its card and the spirits of the long gone siblings that were now in Haley and Jonny now looked to each other as the others were still knocked out.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened?" Jonny asked.

"Come with me, I'll help your friends." A certain man said, appearing.

"Triple A!" Jonny and Haley gasped to the man.

"Hello there, my friends." Amahl greeted.

"Oh, man, it's so good to see you again." Jonny said to him.

"Come along, let's gather your friends together, I can help them." Amahl told them.

"Yes, sir!" Haley and Jonny replied and did as they were told.

They soon came to a spot to be alone and Amahl soon lit an herb on fire and blew on it to make the steam rise and wake up the others who were unconscious.

"Ow, my head..." Brianna groaned.

"Come on, Mom, it's Saturday..." Eddy grumbled until he came to. "Oh, hi, Triple A."

"Where are we?" June asked.

"We are atop The Great Pyramid of Khufu," Amahl informed. "We will be safe here."

"Uh... Did I forget to mention that I'm afraid of heights?" Fred smiled nervously.

"There's bigger problems than heights, Mr. Leader." Mike told him.

"Such as losing your friends." Amahl replied.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Penn, and Cindy... Do you know where they are?" Double D asked.

"I have a friend, who shall I say, is looking into it," Amahl replied. "Ah, here he comes now."

Everyone looked up into the dark sky and saw a certain bird coming over and dropped a collar into the man's hand.

"It's a turtle!" Dee Dee smiled.'

"Ugh..." Mike and June sighed to their best friend.

"Look, it's Scooby's collar!" Brianna told the others.

"So they did make it out of the tomb." Trent smiled to her.

"Yaaaaayy!" Dee Dee beamed. "I'm so happy that I might sing!"

"NO!" Everybody except for Ed cried out.

"Erm... Save it for later, Dee." Mike suggested.

"Okay~" Dee Dee giggled.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Mike sighed and looked up at the full moon. "That's weird... I'm not transforming... But why?"

"Lazy writing?" Eddy shrugged.

"It could maybe be your powers developing." June suggested.

"You think so?" Mike asked.

"It could be." June shrugged.

The hawk soon perched onto Amahl's shoulder.

"Excellent work, Horus," Amahl told him before asking, "Now tell me, where did you find this?"

The hawk screeched and flew away to track down the location.

"We must travel north," Amahl told the others. "By the stars."

"How are we gonna get there, by camel?" Eddy guessed.

"Yes." Haley replied.

"Aw, man." Eddy groaned.

* * *

Soon enough, they were all on camels to find their friends.

"Nothing can stop me now, not even those brats with the trading cards," Amelia smirked as she observed the Sphinx and wore the golden ankh necklace. "Soon, Cleopatra's golden crown will be mine." She then let out a wicked giggle.

Natasha and Campbell glared at their boss.

"Oh, please, you'll get your cut," Amelia told them. "Now, get down there and get what we came here for."

Natasha and Campbell then did what their boss asked of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Penn, Cindy, Shaggy, and Scooby, Cindy was being carried with the cowardly duo off into what looked like a coliseum.

"A coliseum?" Cindy asked. "That's Roman culture, not Egyptian."

"Maybe we'll get to see a battle." Tanis smiled.

The crowd roared as soon as they came in and Shaggy and Scooby already felt nervous.

"Wow, it's some kind of sports arena!" Shaggy smiled. "And the place is packed! Hey, do you think maybe they play baseball in Ancient Egypt?"

"Oh, boy, I hope so." Scooby smiled back.

"Actually, yes," Cindy said. "The Ancient Egyptians invented baseball over 3,500 years ago."

"Like, even better!" Shaggy beamed.

"Reah." Scooby giggled.

"Loyal subjects of The Lost City, you have chosen to follow me, in the ways of Ancient Times, but now, as foretold in prophecy: The Pharaoh Ascoobis, our Princesses: Tanis and Cleo, and of course, our intelligent prodigy: Chenzira, have returned." Hotep then announced.

The crowd cheered in even more excitement and anticipation.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, you're all too kind." Cleo smiled and blew kisses to the adoring public.

"Hey, Scoob, look, here come the ancient peanut vendors." Shaggy smiled to Scooby.

"Uhh..." Cindy said, unsure about that.

Two men soon appeared with spears and armor, coming towards Shaggy and Scooby before doing a double take.

"Great seats, huh?" Shaggy smiled as he and Scooby were dressed like baseball fans.

"We're Number One! We're Number One!" Scooby cheered.

The men shrugged to each other and then bowed to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Huh, I guess it's Swords and Shields Night." Shaggy guessed.

"Reah." Scooby giggled to that.

"Oh, I know where this is going." Cindy groaned.

"Uh, Shaggy, Scooby-" Tanis spoke up.

"And now, it is time for The Great Ascoobis to fulfill the prophecy, by making a sacrifice of himself and Chenzira, to the old, powerful, Spirit of the Sand." Hotep then announced.

"W-W-What did he just say?" Shaggy gulped.

"We're going to be sacrificed?!" Cindy gasped. "Oh, my God! Penn was right!"

Servants soon moved a wooden pole out of the way of the doors to let loose The Spirit of the Sand. Eventually, the monster's eyes opened and it snarled at the others.

"Like, why do I get the feeling that this isn't the home team's dug-out?" Shaggy gulped.

The monster hissed and soon dug underground and came towards them, like Bugs Bunny travelling in a tunnel.

"Why didn't I listen to Penn the first time?" Cindy gulped. "He was right all along!"

Claws soon came out and stabbed the sand. Cindy began to run with Shaggy and Scooby until the stinging tail came out to stab them and they ran off to avoid the monstrous scorpion. The creature soon came out fully from the sand which made them even more nervous.

"Stop it! They're my friends! Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Tanis complained. "Cleo, it won't listen to me!"

"I'm afraid we have no jurisdiction over The Spirit of the Sand." Cleo frowned to her little sister.

"Oh, no, we gotta do something," Tanis frowned back. "We can't just sit here like bumps on a log."

"Hmm... Let me see..." Cleo hummed in thought.

Cindy, Shaggy, and Scooby huddled against a pillar only for the scorpion to slam its tail down like on a strength tester and they flung up in the air and clung to its tail.

"I was born between October 23rd and November 21st, but this is ridiculous!" Cindy cried out.

"LIKE, SOMEBODY HELP!" Shaggy added.

"CINDY!" Penn's voice called out.

"Penn?!" Cindy replied.

Penn soon came over in front with her with a smirk.

Cindy looked at him and soon cried. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!"

"You have to say I was right and you were wrong." Penn told her.

"Not now, Penn, we're in danger!" Cindy replied.

"Say it." Penn said.

"Don't make me do this." Cindy groaned.

"Say it or I'll sacrifice you!" Penn said, holding her out, about to throw her.

"AAAUGH!" Cindy panicked. "Alright! I was wrong! You were right! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"I knew it." Penn smirked.

"Now that that's out of the way, there's only one more thing left to do." Cindy said.

"Yes... RUN AWAY!" Penn replied.

"My lord and savior." Cindy muttered.

The scorpion snarled and came towards them.

"Cindy, you're a Scorpio, right?" Penn asked.

"That doesn't mean I talk to scorpions." Cindy told him.

"Oh... Then I guess we're boned." Penn said.

* * *

Cleo and Tanis closed their eyes and had summoned two familiar duel monsters.

"Dark Magician." Cleo called.

"Dark Magician Girl." Tanis added.

"Please help us!" Cleo and Tanis cried out.

Suddenly, there was a bright light that glowed. There came a girl with frizzy and wavy blonde hair in a blue and pink outfit, carrying a scepter. Beside her was a man with sharp purple shiny armor with a sharper scepter.

"Hey, it worked." Tanis smiled once she saw the magicians.

"Princess Cleo, Princess Tanis, how can we be of assistance?" The Dark Magician asked with a bow.

"Please stop that monster from hurting our friends." Cleo ordered.

"Monster?" Dark Magician asked before looking over.

"Well, well, there's The Spirit of the Sand," Dark Magician Girl said to her male counterpart. "Shall we?"

"We shall..." Dark Magician nodded to her.

"Cindy, look!" Penn pointed out.

"Oh, my gosh, it's Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl!" Cindy gasped.

"Nerd." Penn teased.

Cindy then blew a raspberry at him. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl soon came up in front of The Spirit of the Sand and zapped their scepters at the scorpion, making it screech out.

"Are you guys okay?" Cleo asked the cowardly duo.

"Like, that scorpion is on a low cowardly diet." Shaggy commented.

"Come here, we got you." Cleo said.

Tanis and Cleo then helped Shaggy, Scooby, Penn, and Cindy.

"Ugh... I got a wedgie from being hurled on that tail." Cindy complained.

"Serves you right for not believing me." Penn glared.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Cindy complained. "You were right and I was wrong!"

"I'll let you know when you can stop." Penn smirked.

The Spirit of the Sand grabbed a hold of Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician then broke open its pinchers, breaking them apart as he glared out of aggression. Dark Magician shot his scepter at the Spirit of the Sand who let go of Dark Magician girl and together, they shot the Spirit of the Sand who fell in the water and what a shocking moment was that it was a robot, not the actual Spirit. Everyone then muttered to themselves, looking so confused.

"No! Citizens, d-do not be alarmed by what you see!" Hotep nervously told them until a remote control was seen flying out onto the floor.

Scooby soon jumped up and caught it.

"Nice catch, Patch!" Penn cheered.

"Scooby." Cindy said.

"Oh, wait, wrong series." Penn then said.

"Would you look at that? That Sand Spirit was really a remote control monster run by Hotep." Shaggy commented.

"Of course it was..." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Well, that explains why it wouldn't listen to us." Tanis said.

* * *

"That man is not Hotep!" Amahl announced as he soon appeared on horseback with the others on camels.

"Guys! You're okay!" Trent called out.

"Not now, Trent, we're wrapping up here." Shaggy told him.

"He's Armin Granger..." Amahl said as he held out a wanted poster of a bald man in front of Hotep's face, showing a match. "A brilliant civil engineer, he's been illegal damming the Nile River."

The people muttered to each other in shock at the revelation before going to the man in anger.

"That's how we got here," Cindy realized. "He must've stolen the water to bring it to the city."

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling, phony pharaohs!" Armin glared.

The crowd soon jeered as they took him away.

"So, like, was it just dumb luck that Scoob, Cindy, and I happened to fit the fantasy profile?" Shaggy asked, looking at the stone wall.

"There's no such thing as dumb luck, my friend," Amahl replied. "I believe fate brought you here for a special purpose."

"Really?" Scooby asked.

"Maybe it was to solve the mystery all by ourselves," Shaggy replied. "Won't Velma be proud?"

"Reah!" Scooby giggled and then looked confused as the brainy girl wasn't here. "Relma?"

"Hey, guys, where's Velma?" Cindy asked.

The others didn't say anything to them and merely looked upset.

"Did... I say something wrong...?" Cindy asked, feeling uncomfortable now.

"It's a bit of a long story, sweetheart." Reba told the young girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on, after they told them and they were shocked and upset, especially Scooby who was crying and howling as he felt heartbroken.

"Oh, man, that sucks!" Penn frowned. "She meant so much to everyone! Poor Violet!"

"Overused running gag is overused..." Cindy muttered before thinking about something. "Wait... This doesn't make any sense."

"What? That Penn's been with us for a while now, and none of us have aged and that he always gets our names wrong and yet we have to learn the same lessons all over again and tell overused jokes just for the sake of being funny or for the plot?" Ed asked, logically.

"Uh... No..." Cindy said, trying to ignore that intelligent moment for right now. "If The Nile River dried up because of Hotep's scheme, could the curse of Cleopatra actually be a hoax?"

"Hoax?" Shaggy frowned. "Like, tell that to poor Velma, turned to stone, and meanwhile, we're living the good life! Well, except for that giant scorpion part."

"Wow, Shaggy, I had no idea you cared so much for Velma." Brianna said to him.

"Of course I do, Bri; she is my friend after all." Shaggy said, slightly blushing.

"Your _beeeest_ girl friend." Brianna smirked.

Shaggy didn't say anything, but still blushed as Scooby was howling.

"Poor Scoob, look at him, he's heartbroken." Jessie cooed as she soon hugged the cowardly Great Dane.

"Well, I can't say I blame him..." Jonny frowned, remembering what happened to his father along with the others who were with Velma.

"Oh, Scooby..." Daphne frowned.

Scooby whimpered sadly.

"I got something that might cheer you up," Daphne smiled. "Recognize this?"

Scooby smiled as Daphne put his collar back on around his neck.

"The ankh necklace!" Daphne gasped. "I had it in my bag."

"Darla, did you drop it?" Penn asked.

"Seriously, learn names already..." Cindy told him before looking back at the redheaded girl. "That can't be good though."

"I-I'm not sure actually," Daphne panicked. "Where is it?!"

"I'm afraid that the thieves who attacked you now got away not empty handed." Amahl replied.

"Then they must've known what they were stealing." Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Amelia von Butch!" Daphne gasped before glaring. "She knew the necklace was the key to the curse!"

"If Amelia has the necklace, we may never turn Velma and the others back to normal and they could be stone cold forever." Cindy replied.

"Hang on, Cin, I feel a plan coming on." Fred said.

Cindy soon let out an involuntary gulp.

"Just trust me, okay?" Fred smiled, putting his arm around her. "You can trust in me."

"Yeah, I do, as long as I'm not the bait." Cindy said.

"You relax, we'll take care of this." Fred said.

"Uh, but can we see that Dark Magician Girl again?" Penn asked.

"You're not her type..." Cleo told him. "I know exactly what you're thinking and forget it. You're worse than my Uncle Spookenkhamun."

"Damn it." Penn complained.

Everyone just shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Okay, gang, we're all set," Fred told the others. "Daphne, Brianna, you and your team know what to do. Scooby and Shaggy, you and your team follow me."

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered.

"Quiet!" Reba told the Great Dane, putting her hand over his mouth.

"Let's get dangerous." Mike said.

June and Dee Dee then nodded as they looked serious.

"It's adventure time." Dee Dee said.

"That's not your catchphrase." Mike told her.

"And let's get dangerous isn't yours." Dee Dee retorted.

"Huh... Touché." Mike replied as that was a good point.

Dee Dee giggled and then followed after the group.

* * *

The teams split up and they came out as this: Daphne and Brianna's team consisted of Daphne, Brianna, Trent, Reba, Haley, Hank, Dean, Jonny, Hadji, and Bandit, and Shaggy and Scooby's team consisted of Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Mike, June, Dee Dee, the Eds, Penn, Cindy, Cleo, and Tanis.

"This reminds me of that video game Tomb Raider." Ed smiled in excitement.

"Only shame is we can't meet Lara Croft." Eddy smirked.

Scooby then headed down the stairs.

"Scooby, wait, I said follow me!" Fred told the Great Dane.

"Don't worry, Fred; we'll be right behind you the whole time." Shaggy reassured.

"And I'll stay here to protect Jessie." Hank added.

"I can handle myself, thank you." Jessie said, a bit firmly.

"Uh, you sure?" Hank asked.

"Wanna watch the back of my hand?" Jessie threatened, showing her hand.

"I'll back off." Hank then said nervously.

"Smart idea." Jessie said to him.

"I bet." Eddy deadpanned.

They soon went off with their group to begin exploring. Scooby was in the lead since he was a dog and he was sniffing out for clues like a dog would normally do on mysteries.

"So, Cleo, Tanis, how have you guys been?" Mike asked the mummy girls. "It's been a while since we talked."

"Oh, you know, I'm trying to make sure that Nefera doesn't ruin mine or Tanis's lives." Cleo replied.

"You know, something different." Mike deadpanned in a way.

Cleo smiled bashfully to that.

"It's so nice that you guys are close, sometimes I'd like a little brother or sister." Mike then said about Cleo and Tanis's bond.

"Cleo is the best big sister I could ever have." Tanis smiled.

Mike smiled at their bonding, glad that they were getting along.

"Find anything yet, Snoopy?" Penn asked.

Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Scooby soon looked up and found a stone figure of someone before running to Shaggy's arms and shivered with him. "Rikes!"

"It's Rock Rivers!" June gasped.

"The curse has claimed another victim!" Eddy added.

"Rock Rivers is solid... Rock!" Fred cried before knocking on the hollow state of the celebrity.

They then heard some kind of moan from the other side.

"Listen, guys, it must be The Undead Army, they must be close by." Fred told the others.

"Not again, like, for once in my life, I don't want my mummy!" Shaggy yelped.

"Calm down, Shaggy." Penn told him.

"How can I calm down in a time like this?!" Shaggy panicked.

"It kills me say this, but Penn's right, we're fine right now, and we can't let a thing like fear stop us from growing as people." Cindy said to the cowardly teen.

Shaggy didn't say anything, but shivered as they were still walking. They noticed something; the mummies guards captured Amelia, Natasha, and Campbell, they got down so they couldn't see them.

"Let go of me!" Amelia demanded.

"It's Dr. von Butch and the gruesome twosome." Mike commented.

"I know it's not good news." June muttered.

Some of the mummy guards looked to Cleo and Tanis before bowing to them.

"Look at this; Dr. von Butch has the ankh necklace." Dee Dee told the others.

"Okay, guys, it's time for Phase 2." Fred told the others.

"And that would be?" Penn prompted.

Scooby and Shaggy shrugged.

"Shall I help?" Cleo smirked. "I do have an eye for detail."

"Sure." Fred said.

"Me too, pretty please?" Tanis smiled.

"You think you can match your big sister's fashion sense?" Cleo playfully teased.

"Aw, come on, I give makeovers to the other Grimwood Girls all the time." Tanis giggled.

"Okay, you can help." Cleo chuckled to her little sister.

"Yaaay!" Tanis cheered.

Shaggy and Scooby looked nervous at first.

"Relax, Shaggy, I do this all the time with the others when we have special parties with Miss Grimwood." Tanis smiled as she brought out make-up with Cleo.

"Glad that we're not doing it." Eddy commented.

"Who says that you get to get out of it?" Cleo smirked.

Eddy and Double D looked at each other nervously while Ed just laughed as he was excited the most.

"Tanis, bring out the big guns," Cleo said. "The make-up that Mummy sent you for your birthday while you were in school."

"Oh, yeah!" Tanis beamed before taking out very special Ancient Egyptian cosmetics.

"Mummify me!" Ed smiled.

"As you wish." Cleo and Tanis replied.

"I don't like this." Double D gulped.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Tanis said.

"Yeah, at least we're not giving up your organs to Hapy, Imsety, Duamutef, and Qebehsenuef." Cleo added.

"WHAT?!" Double D and Eddy asked.

"Relax, you guys, she was only kidding." Mike told them.

"If only I was." Cleo muttered.

Tanis and Cleo then began to work their makeover magic on the Ed boys. Penn looked to Cindy.

"Those people are the gods that looked over internal organs for people when they would be mummified." Cindy told him.

Penn nodded with a silent thumb's up. Cindy raised her eyebrows at her 'uncle', but didn't say anything.

"Hold still, we're almost done." Cleo said.

"Why do I have to wear a skirt?" Eddy complained.

"It's not a skirt, it's a tunic." Tanis told him.

"Same thing!" Eddy defended.

"And there we go." Cleo then said as they finished.

Tanis pulled out a mirror so they can see what they look like.

"Good Lord!" Double D gasped. "Do we have to look a bit hideous?"

"Do you wanna get past those guys or not?" Cleo asked, a bit firmly.

"But I can't see my handsome face!" Eddy defended.

"Look, Dee Dee, I've become a mummy just like in my dreams!" Ed beamed.

"All right, guys, just settle down, it's only temporary." Mike told them.

"That's easy for _you_ to say." Eddy complained.

* * *

Cleo and Tanis took the lead to let the guards put their weapons down since they were princesses.

"Ahem... We're here for the Cleopatra party." Cleo informed.

"Who are they?" The guard asked.

"These are our bodyguards; they've come with us." Tanis replied.

The guards just glanced at their 'bodyguards' as they didn't seem like any other mummies they had seen before. The guards then stepped back and seemed to let them pass through.

"Thanks, man." Shaggy smiled before walking with Scooby as they moaned like mummies with the Eds following behind as Cleo and Tanis walked them through.

"Thank you." Cleo said.

"It was nice meeting you." Tanis added with a giggle.

Unfortunately, a bandage from Scooby's tail touched a rock as he walked off. Double D saw that and panicked, he just hoped that the mummy guards didn't see that, but unfortunately, they had.

"Oh, crap, run for your lives!" Eddy panicked.

"Oh, dear." Double D frowned.

"Did I mess up?" Tanis pouted.

"No, no, sweetie, it's not your fault." Cleo soothed her baby sister.

"So much for 'Monster-Piece Theater'." Shaggy frowned.

"Less talking, more running!" Eddy replied.

They soon ran off to avoid the guards and seemed to get separated.

"Guys, over here!" Tanis called out before whistling.

The boys then followed after the princesses, luckily for them, the guards didn't see them.

"Phew! That was close." Double D said to the others.

"Like, I'll say," Shaggy agreed before sitting on a box and wincing which made him stand right back up. "Like, what's up with the soggy seating arrangements?"

"Hmm... That appears to be a caementum substance." Double D said.

"What does that mean in English?" Eddy deadpanned.

"Cement." Double D said.

"What would a bag of cement be doing here?" Cleo wondered.

"You got me." Eddy replied.

"You mean it's not some sort of Ancient Egyptian thing?" Tanis asked.

"None that I know of, Tanis." Cleo told her little sister.

They soon heard the moan again and looked out to see several mummy guards together for some sort of ceremony.

"Holy cow, you guys, we made it!" Shaggy told the others.

"All we got to do is sit tight and wait until Fred and the others give us the signal." Eddy said.

"You guys, look down there!" Double D told them.

* * *

They soon looked down as Amelia and her helpers were being hostages by the mummy guards.

Two of them soon bowed as fog came up into the form of a certain princess. "Who dares disturb the tomb of The Great Cleopatra?"

"In the name of Isis: goddess of Egypt, be merciful to us, O Queen of the Nile!" Amelia said as she bowed to Cleopatra.

Campbell and Natasha looked at each other, then followed their boss's movement and bowed to the princess.

"Yeah!" Campbell said.

"What she said!" Natasha added.

A mummy soon came by Cleopatra and gestured for the others to come forth as they had a sarcophagus. The mummy guards soon picked Campbell up and forced him into it before shutting it as they began to do the same to Natasha. Then both of the sarcophaguses glowed, thanks to Cleopatra and it was opened, revealing that Campbell and Natasha had been turned into stone.

"That's disturbing." Double D commented.

"Your greed has brought you far, and through many dangers to look upon my golden beauty," Cleopatra said to Amelia. "Now you shall receive what you came for!"

The masking soon glowed apart and revealed a very gross looking cadaver face of Cleopatra who then hissed and roared, frightening Amelia.

"NO!" Amelia cried out as she went to run off. "It can't end like this for me! If you let me go, I promise I'll stop treasure hunting, I'll open an orphanage, I'll save the rainforest, I'LL RECYCLE!"

"Is it weird that I feel bad for her?" Double D asked.

"Sockhead, you know what she did." Eddy reminded.

Double D looked at him.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean though." Eddy had to admit.

"It is too late for that now!" Cleopatra said as she grabbed her face.

The guards brought in another sarcophagus just for Amelia so she could be turned into stone.

"Oh, no, it's too horrible, you guys!" Shaggy cried out. "I can't bear to watch it anymore!"

Everyone covered their eyes, but Ed peaked and saw Fred, Mike, June, Dee Dee, Penn, and Cindy wearing armor and waved to them. "Hey, it's the guys!" Ed told the others.

* * *

They soon looked over while Fred did some gestures after getting their attention.

"Like, either Fred's taken up ancient aerobics or that's the signal." Shaggy told the others.

"I say it's the signal," Double D said. "Hit it!"

"Hit what?" Ed asked.

"It's just an expression, Ed." Eddy deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah." Ed replied.

Both Scooby and Ed then took off their outfits and grabbed the bandages so that they could swing over to Fred without being seen. The boys then tossed their bandages to be like a vine and soon swung on them.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby announced.

"And, like, Shaggy too!" Shaggy added.

"George, George, George of the Jungle, friend to you and me~" Ed randomly sang.

Unfortunately for them, they got hit in the gong and landed on the ground which caused Cleopatra, the guards, and Amelia to look at them.

"That's gotta hurt." Cleo winced.

Tanis merely nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm deaf now." Cindy said as the sound hurt her ears.

Fred soon cute the rope to release a boat while Cleopatra looked enraged.

"Everyone, into the boat!" Mike told the others.

Everyone then ran except for Penn and Fred.

"Hey, wait for us!" Penn told them.

"Get on board!" Cindy told them.

Fred put the sword down and soon ran with Penn. Mike helped them up, grunting slightly, but she was strong enough to help them on.

"Thanks, Mike." Fred said.

"No problem." Mike replied.

* * *

Fred looked over to see the other group on the boat just like in the plan. A man smiled and winked to them before beating the drum while the people rowed the boat. Daphne and Brianna were then seen, sitting and dressed like Cleopatra and her sister, Arsinoe.

"Man, this feels weird." Brianna commented as she tugged on her dress.

Daphne stood up, though yelped as her headdress nearly fell off. Brianna helped her out and smiled as they were going to pose as the royal sisters of Ancient Egypt.

"Ahem!" Daphne soon cleared her throat before moving forward with Brianna. "Behold, I am the Great and Powerful Cleopatra, and with me is my sister, Arsinoe. All shall bow down before us!"

Cleopatra snarled to the girls as her eyes glowed.

" _Two_ Cleopatras and even an Arsinoe?" Amelia asked out of disbelief.

"But that's not all, but I've brought my children as well," Daphne then continued. "My twins: Alexander Helios, Cleopatra Selene, and my two sons: Caesarion and Ptolemy Philadelphus."

Hank, Dean, Jessie, and Hadji then came out, dressed as the children of Cleopatra. The boat soon docked and the people brought out boards to cross onto the dry land after flowing through the water.

"Cindy, this might get violent..." Penn said before taking out a blindfold and stretched it out before tying it to her head to cover her eyes.

Cindy waved her hands as she couldn't see, so Penn picked her up and carried her on his back. "A piggy back ride from a pig." She then smirked.

"HEY!" Penn glared.

Fred and Trent soon both nodded to each other. Fred and Trent soon moved in with spears while the others attacked the mummy guards. The mummy guards soon attacked them right back. However, the mummy guards' weapons were taken from them suddenly from a giant magnet. They then looked over and saw that Reba was the one who had done it.

"Didn't your mamas ever tell you it's not nice to play with weapons?" Reba taunted them.

The mummy guards soon hooked onto the boat and began to climb up after Daphne and Brianna and carried them away.

"Daphne!/Brianna!" Fred and Trent cried out.

"What do we do now?" Penn asked.

"RETREAT!" Trent told him.

"Great plan, Travis." Penn deadpanned.

"Trent." Trent corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

Jonny and Haley looked out since they were the only ones on the boat.

"Oh, no, Daphne and Brianna have been captured; what do we do?" Haley frowned.

Jonny didn't say anything, but looked at the water, thinking about his dad, then narrowed his eyes. "We're going to save them," he said as he looked down at his Millennium item. "We got this so that we could save people we care for. Are you in or are you in?"

"Let's do it." Haley replied.

Jonny and Haley held their hands without trying to blush and closed their eyes as their items glowed and the Millennium Eye appeared on their foreheads. Everyone stopped what were are doing and looked at the boat.

"I didn't know that the plan came with a light show." Penn commented.

Cindy soon uncovered her eyes and put her glasses back on. "It's The Millennium Eye!"

Jonny and Haley soon glowed all around their bodies almost as though they appeared to be transforming in some way.

"Amazing!" Cindy said as she pulled out her camera and took a picture of this.

Jonny and Haley looked bigger and stronger now like how Yugi would transform while going into a card duel for Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Wow! This is amazing, but how could they get like that?" Cindy commented. "Wait a minute, that's The Millennium Crown and Ring."

"Wait a minute, isn't there one Millennium Ring?" Penn asked.

"Yes, you're right, Penn," Cindy told him. "One was for evil and one was used for good which was never used until now."

"Wow!" Penn replied.

"What is this?" Cleopatra hissed.

"Don't you recognize The Millennium Treasure?" Hadji glared.

Cleo and Tanis gasped slightly.

"The Millennium Crown and Ring? But that's impossible," Cleo said. "Nobody can control their power."

"The power has been hidden away ever since Amon and Safiya died." Tanis added.

"We must put a stop to this." Haley said.

"Yes, we must." Jonny agreed.

"What is going on?!" Cleopatra demanded.

"The children of Pharaoh Khafre are back." Cleo and Tanis informed.

"WHAT?!" Cleopatra demanded.

"Yep, and you're in big trouble." Cleo smirked.

"Guards, get those kids!" Cleopatra demanded.

The guards obeyed and then went to go after Jonny and Haley.

"Looks like they want to do this the hard way." Haley frowned.

"They _always_ do..." Jonny sighed and shook his head.

"A bunch of fools, they are!" Cleopatra laughed.

"I wouldn't say that." Cleo smirked.

"SIBLING POWER!" Haley and Jonny yelled out and suddenly, a golden dragon came out from behind them. "AETHER: THE EMPOWERING DRAGON!"

The dragon roared once he was summoned from the powers of Prince Safiya and Prince Amon.

"Aether the Empowering Dragon!" Cindy exclaimed. "Man, that's so cool!"

"As long as it doesn't eat us." Penn commented.

Haley and Jonny soon came to Daphne and Brianna with the golden dragon.

"You seem like you could use some help." Haley said.

"Wow, thanks, Hal-I mean, uh, Princess Safiya." Brianna said.

"I have a heart after all." Haley replied.

"Come, before it's too late." Jonny said.

"We're going to ride the dragon?" Daphne asked.

"He won't hurt you." Haley promised.

The dragon let out a small snarl.

"It's all right, Aereth, they're friends." Jonny said, sounding very gentle as Prince Amon.

"I like your guys' outfits, but the color of your capes are wrong," Daphne commented. "They don't match."

"Fashion critique later, come on." Brianna replied.

"Oh, um, right." Daphne replied before going with Brianna.

"What's wrong with my cape?" Jonny frowned. "This was a gift from The Ambassador of New Delhi."

"Nothing, you look good." Haley comforted.

"Thank you," Jonny replied before commanding, "All right, Aereth, let's go."

The dragon let out a small roar and bent down to let them ride. Haley and Jonny already got on ahead since they were controlled by the long gone siblings and Aereth trusted them instantly.

"Jeepers! I can't believe that we're riding a real dragon!" Daphne gasped.

"Get them!" Cleopatra commanded.

"You can try, but you never will!" Haley called out.


	10. Chapter 10

The mummy guards soon surrounded the dragon as Aereth flapped his wings and soon flew them into the air.

"I want their heads!" Cleopatra commanded as she then summoned locusts to stop them.

"Ugh... I never liked those bugs..." Penn groaned about the locusts. "Uh, Cindy, do locusts cause any danger to people?"

"The locust is not a particularly dangerous or deadly insect to humans," Cindy explained. "It's highly unlikely to bite you, and even if it did it wouldn't kill you. The danger they pose to humans is more indirect, and more horrifying, than many of the other insects on this list. They will, essentially, make you starve to death."

"Oh, the horror!" Penn cried out.

The locusts then headed towards their friends.

"Protect the girls; I'll crush the bugs." Jonny suggested to Haley.

"Please be careful." Haley told him.

"You know I will, you stay here and keep safe." Jonny said before he came towards the grotesque insects.

* * *

Hank soon pushed Jessie to get her down. Luckily for both of them, the mummies had missed them.

"Wow, you saved my life," Jessie said. "Thank you."

Hank then looked like he was getting ready for a kiss.

"A 'you're welcome' would be nice." Jessie deadpanned, seeing what he was doing.

"Uh, you're welcome." Hank then told her bashfully.

"Now can you get off of me?" Jessie asked.

"But I just wanna make sure that you're okay." Hank said.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself, it's the 21st century." Jessie replied.

"But..."

"OFF!"

Hank then quickly got off of the redheaded teen girl.

"Men," Jessie rolled her eyes slightly. "Not even Jonny was that bad when he gets too cocky on some missions."

Jonny then jumped down right in front of them, glaring at the mummies and the locusts. The mummies moaned angrily while the locusts buzzed intensely.

"You wanna play dirty? Well, I'll play dirty right back." Jonny glared as he took out a card.

"Destroy him and then his friends!" Cleopatra commanded.

"I hope that you have a plan, dude." Hank begged.

Jonny soon brought out a card and placed it down to play it to attack back. "Dododo Warrior, I summon thee!"

* * *

There came out a warrior in armor and what looked like a viking helmet as he snarled at the mummy guards, raising his ax high.

"Holy, cow!" Hank and Dean gasped.

"Attack the guards, my warrior!" Jonny commanded.

"I won't fail you, Prince Amon!" Dododo Warrior promised and soon charged towards the mummy guards with his battle ax.

"I also play the Pendulum Storm to wipe away these pests!" Jonny glared, taking out another card which made a storm come out to get rid of the locust swarm.

"Get down so that you don't get hit by the storm." Hadji told the others.

Everyone except for Jonny then got down as the storm hit the locusts.

"Yu-Gi-Oh is more amazing than I remember." Penn said.

"You didn't know anything until I told you." Cindy deadpanned.

"Good job, my friend," Jonny told the warrior. "I will now deal with Cleopatra."

"Oh... I have to help him..." Haley frowned in concern.

"Aereth, please protect the two girls; I gotta help them." Jonny told the golden dragon.

Aereth let out a small growl to her.

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay, I'm sure it will be," Haley coaxed. "Just remember to protect them."

Aereth growled and nodded.

"You're such a good dragon." Haley smiled and hugged him, nuzzling against him.

Aereth lightly growled while nuzzling her back. Haley then went to help Jonny as he glared at Cleopatra who was not who she appeared to be.

"You may have The Millennium Items, but I'm more powerful than you, boy!" Cleopatra glared.

"You can wish you are, but you can't beat the truth, you tyrant." Jonny narrowed his eyes.

"I will teach you not to mess with Cleopatra!" Cleopatra glared before smirking. "Isn't that right... My sister?"

"Uh... Sister?" Penn asked.

"Cleopatra had two sisters," Cindy said. "Arsinoe and Berenice."

There was then a trail of fog that came out with the one known as Arsinoe, glaring at the intruders.

"That's Arsinoe." Cindy informed.

"Ah, Cleo, it's been sometime." Arsinoe told her sister.

"It's good to see you too," Cleopatra replied. "Now we can work together against those siblings."

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Cindy yelped.

"Wanna head back to the boat?" Penn offered.

"Well... If everyone else can take care of those two." Cindy shrugged.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to play Poker." Penn said before running off with her.

"You will return to your tomb and stay there." Jonny glared at Cleopatra.

"Not until I have my revenge!" Cleopatra glared back. "And then, I will turn everyone into stone statues!"

"You can't hide from us forever, especially with what you've done to Father." Haley glared as she came to help out.

"We will stop at nothing until we have our revenge." Arsinoe glared back.

"Then so be it!" Jonny challenged.

"Cleopatra and Arisinoe did something to Pharaoh Khafre?" Double D whispered.

"I guess there's more to the story that not everyone knows about." Eddy replied.

"All right, then let's d-d-d- **DUEL**!" Jonny glared as he took out his deck of cards with Haley to go up against the real Cleopatra and Arsinoe, and not Daphne and Brianna in disguise.

"Oh, boy, I hope that they summon The God Cards." Eddy hoped.

"Your parents were fools when they gave you those gifts." Arsinoe sneered.

"We'll just take them back so you'll never see them again." Cleopatra added.

"NEVER!" Haley and Jonny glared.

"Jonny, be careful." Hadji told his adoptive brother.

"You too as well, Haley." Dean added.

"I don't think they're gonna answer to Haley and Jonny, guys." Mike said as she soon came out.

"I'm worried, do you think that they will be okay?" Jessie asked.

"I hope." Mike soothed.

Eddy then bit his lip as he was worried for his cousin.

"Eddy, it's okay, don't be worried." Mike soothed.

"Worried? Me? Who's worried?" Eddy smiled nervously.

"You are, obviously." June replied.

"Why would I be worried?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, if you're worried about your cousin, it's okay, no one's making fun of you for it," Mike said. "I worry about Jen and Jamie all the time."

"Yeah, we're not Kevin or Sarah," Dee Dee added. "I worry about Dexter all the time."

"Okay! So I'm worried! There, are you happy?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, because it shows you have a heart." Mike soothed.

"She was always like a sister to me, there are times I wish that she was my sister instead of my cousin." Eddy soon told them.

The others looked confused since Haley was already his cousin.

"My other cousin." Eddy clarified.

"Ohh." Everyone else then said, now understanding.

"That's so sweet, Eddy," Mike smiled. "That's the old Eddy I know and love."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell Duncan or else I might never hear the end of it." Eddy replied.

"We won't, we promise." Mike told him.

"Thanks, Mike." Eddy said.

"Hey, you were always my favorite." Mike smiled.

'Really?! I am?!" Eddy asked.

"Don't brag about it to everyone." Mike told him.

"That'll be a challenge." Eddy smirked.

Haley and Jonny soon looked through their cards and found out that they didn't seem to have god cards. "Uh-oh."

"Looks like your luck just ran out, children." Cleopatra mocked.

"You're going to surrender." Arsinoe added.

"We're _not_ going to surrender!" Jonny glared.

"Do something, you guys!" Eddy cried out.

"What can we do?!" The others asked.

"We'll help." Tanis said as she came out with her big sister.

"Tanis, are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Not only us, but they will also help." Cleo said before a group came behind them.

"Good Lord! It's the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses!" Double D asked.

* * *

Indeed, they were soon surrounded by Amun, Anubis, Aten, Atum, Bastet, Bes, Geb, Hapy, Hathor, Horus, Isis, Khepri, Khnum, Ma'at, Nephthys, Nun, Nut, Osiris, Ptah, Ra, Ra-Horkhty, Sekhmet, Seshat, Seth, Shu, Sobek, Tawaret, Tefnut, and Thoth.

"Yes, they are going to help us." Cleo smiled.

Dee Dee slowly pulled out her camera and took a picture of this.

"How...?" Mike wondered. "How did you get them?"

"We summoned them with a very ancient rhyme that our mother used in times of dire consequences such as these," Cleo informed. "They also wish to help the treasured children that are Prince Amon and Princess Safiya."

"You know, you two never cease to amaze me." Mike smiled.

Cleo and Tanis just giggled.

"I am very outraged that Cleopatra and Arsinoe would do such a thing..." Osiris fumed out of anger as the god of the Underworld in the Ancient Egyptian world. "This is the biggest betrayal since Set decided to kill me for the throne."

"Goodness!" Dee Dee gasped.

"The life of gods and goddesses aren't always easy, besides, I'm sorry, my brother." Set defended.

"This isn't about the past anyway, we must help the young prince and princess, the children of The Great Pharaoh Khafre." Isis told the two gods.

"Yes, even if those two children have their Millennium Items." Shu added.

"Please help, they look like they could use it." Mike told the gods and goddesses.

"Don't worry; we will help them." Anubis reassured.

"Please." Mike nodded.

The gods and goddesses soon came together. Cleopatra was laughing with her sister until Arsinoe soon saw something and nudged her sister to make her stop laughing.

"What?! Can't you see that we're doing something?!" Cleopatra scolded.

"Look!" Arsinoe told her.

Cleopatra soon looked over and noticed the gods and goddesses.

"You two are in a lot of trouble." Thoth scolded.

"We're very angry, and you know it's not wise to make the gods angry." Anubis added.

"You will pay for this!" Ra added.

"No, I will not be stopped!" Cleopatra glared.

"You can't fight us, we're gods and goddesses, we have trained for thousands of years while you have just been a pitiful princess." Isis scolded.

Jonny and Haley soon got up, glaring at the two with a Millennium eye appearing on their foreheads. The two seemed to flash into the prince and princess and their normal selves back and forth before they seemed to become Safiya and Amon themselves, but there was a big glow and everyone covered their eyes before opening their eyes to look.

"Jonny? Haley?" Jessie asked.

"Look over there." Eddy said.

"What is it?" Mike wondered.

* * *

Everyone looked over and gasped as Jonny and Haley became Prince Amon and Princess Safiya.

"No! IT CANNOT BE!" Cleopatra sneered almost like Maleficent.

"And now, children, it's time for the official duel against Cleopatra and Arsinoe." Isis told the two, almost sounding like a mother to them.

"Yes, ma'am." Amon and Safiya replied.

"I will not be defeated by two mere mortal children." Cleopatra snarled.

"They are not mortal children anymore, they were given a special gift in the afterlife when I took them after they were untimely killed by YOU two." Ra replied.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked in shock.

Double D soon pulled out a book on Egypt and looked through it.

"Now's not the time to study, Sockhead." Eddy deadpanned.

"I'm not studying, I can't say I've ever heard about this in Ancient Egyptian culture." Double D said as he looked through the book.

"Me neither." Cindy agreed with him.

"You netiher?" Penn asked.

"I'm afraid not." Cindy said.

"So, what does it say, Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"Apparently Cleopatra found out that Princess Safiya and Prince Amon were going to inherit the royal throne as they were found to be very nurturing and kind children who would make a wonderful King or Queen in their time after they were taken in from an asp invasion in their own home which forced them to leave and move in with Cleopatra's family, and they were shown to be very nice kids with vast riches and treasures after their birth," Double D informed. "It was found out that Cleopatra had sinister intentions though with her rage and jealousy of the siblings that she decided to poison them, thus killing them, and they were bound by Ra and Anubis when they came into The Underworld that they would be able to come back with the findings of the Millennium Pieces left from their father for The Chosen Ones in the distant future we know today, which of course they chose Jonny Quest and your cousin, Haley."

"Holy, moly!" Eddy gasped.

"That's so cool." Ed smiled.

"Innocent children were killed and you think that's cool?!" Double D scolded.

"No, that Haley and Jonny are into Yu-Gi-Oh." Ed replied.

This then caused Eddy and Double D to anime fall.

"So, what do we do?" June asked.

"We don't have to do anything, this is between Cleopatra and Prince Amon and Princess Safiya." Double D told his girlfriend.

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so?" Penn asked before he grabbed a chair and pulled out a bag of snacks.

Cindy rolled her eyes to that.

"You want some cookie dough bites, Cindy?" Penn asked. "I know how much you love those at the movie theater."

"Yeah, why not?" Cindy shrugged.

"Five bucks." Penn said.

"WHAT?! That's a rip-off!" Cindy glared.

"And that is why we bring our own snacks to the movie theater." Penn smirked.

Cindy just mumbled underneath her breath and gave her money over to him.

"No, wait, now it's $50, sorry, inflation." Penn smirked. "Sorry, I blame our current president."

Cindy glared and shook the air violently like she was gesturing about strangling him, but she didn't actually.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Cleopatra growled. "I'm supposed to become a goddess, not them!"

"I'm sorry, Cleopatra, but there's no love in your or Arisnoe's hearts... I really thought you had potential, but you're just rotten and spoiled." Isis scolded.

"And now that we have been summoned, we will help Amon and Safiya be rid of you once and for all." Osiris added in agreement with his sister.

"No, we're unstoppable!" Arsinoe replied. "We're going to steal your power! WE WILL BECOME GODDESSES!"

"You dare challenge me?" Anubis growled like a dog. "You're making a grave mistake. Your souls will perish tremendously once we send you straight to Apophis."

Penn looked to Cindy then.

"Pretty much Egypt's version of Satan or Lucifer." Cindy told him.

"Oh, okay." Penn then said.

"Children, show them your true power." Ra commanded.

"Yes, sir." Amon and Safiya replied.

Amon and Safiya soon joined hands and they knelt in front of each other to show Cleopatra and Arsinore what they were really made of. It seemed like a bunch of hieroglyphics flashed around them like holographic images and the gods and goddesses joined in by giving them temporary powers that they had been blessed with for centuries, similar to how the Hawaiian Gods and Goddesses would support Justin and Justine in times of need.


	11. Chapter 11

"Holy crap!" Hank cried out.

"Wow, I don't believe it!" Jessie added.

"Amazing." Hadji commented.

"I swear, if someone borrows catchphrases from Mystery Inc again, I'm walking." Penn deadpanned about an infamous running gag.

"I don't blame you." Cindy whispered.

"Use these powers wisely, children, I know you will." Isis told the young prince and princess.

"Thank you, Lady Isis." Amon replied.

"We won't fail you." Safiya added.

"Now go." Isis allowed them.

"Let's end this." Safiya told her brother.

"Agreed." Amon nodded to his sister.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Penn beamed.

"Can I have some popcorn?" Cindy asked.

Penn gave her a bucket of popcorn. Cindy smiled, about to eat it.

"10 bucks." Penn smirked.

"You're a rip-off!" Cindy glared.

"Okay, 20 bucks." Penn said.

"Penn?!" Cindy growled.

"All right, 50 bucks, but it's my final offer." Penn shrugged.

Cindy yelled out, pulling on her hair before she seemed to wither and fall onto the floor.

"Okay, how about 70 bucks?" Penn then suggested.

Cindy growled and pulled out a mallet from her pocket.

"Where'd you get that mallet from?!" Penn asked.

WHAM! Cindy then lowered the mallet like in an old Tex Avery cartoon.

"Mary had a little lamb... Little lamb... Little lamb~..." Penn sang from a daze before falling down.

Cindy smirked to that as she grabbed the popcorn and ate it as she was enjoying the show.

* * *

"This is not possible... I don't understand what makes you two so special anyway." Arsinoe glared to Amon and Safiya.

"Because we wanted a peace land." Amon replied.

"Until you two came along." Safiya added.

"We were going to make the Ptolemy Dynasty into the perfect world where everybody would be happy, but you just got selfish because we were only kids and you're tyrants." Amon narrowed his eyes.

"We would've gotten along better if you hadn't been dropped on our doorstop, you're only kids, what kids can rule a throne anyway?" Arsinoe glowered.

"Us, or should I say, we were supposed to!" Safiya retorted.

"Now we're going to make you pay for everything that you did." Amon added.

"Be careful, children, I know you can do it though, you have your father's spirit," Isis coaxed. "You always have."

"We won't fail you." Amon promised.

"It's time to end your fate once and for all!" Safiya added to the evil sisters.

The two then had new Yu-Gi-Oh cards which were those from the powers of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. Cleopatra and Arsinoe attempted to fight back, but they proved to be weaker since the royal siblings had the gods and goddesses to help them so that they would perish severally in the Underworld and the ground even opened up to show it with all the flames, lava, and horrific misfortunes that came along with it.

"What the... Hell...?!" Penn gasped.

"Precisely." Cindy told him once they looked.

The sisters gasped as Amon and Safiya had the glowing Millennium Eye on their foreheads.

"Now we can show you our true power and just how powerful we are!" Amon declared.

"I have a special place reserved for two souls..." Ra told them. "Whoever wins, shall be given a special reward, but the losers, will suffer from eternal damnation with no hope of ever getting out."

"Unless this story gets a sequel." Hapy whispered to the others.

"I seriously doubt it." Isis smirked to that.

"We're ready." Amon stated.

"Go forth," Ra told them. "Just be careful, I'm serious about the deal I made with Apophis, he'll even take you if you lose."

Amon and Safiya felt nervous, but they did their best to stay brave so that they could settle their score with Cleopatra and Arsinoe.

"I'm starting to think that Princess Nefertiti wasn't as bad as those two." Osiris whispered.

"So, that means that Jonny and Haley's souls will be taken as well if they lose." Eddy said.

"I'm afraid so." Cleo replied.

"Oh, no." Eddy's eyes widened to that.

"We can only hope the best for them." Tanis said.

"We can't just sit here!" Eddy cried out.

"I'm sorry, but this is between them, not you." Isis told him, calmly.

"But..." Eddy frowned.

"Relax, Eddy, Haley can do this." Mike told him.

Eddy didn't say anything, but looked worried for his cousin. Safiya soon summoned the Star Seraph Scepter, grabbing onto it and zapped it towards Cleopatra and Arsinoe. Amon soon did the same when he brought out the Star Seraph Sword and slashed it, looking like a brave warrior.

"NO, WE WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THIS!" Cleopatra snarled. "I AM CLEOPATRA! I _WILL_ BE A GODDESS!"

"You won't if we win, which we will," Safiya scolded. "You're not fit to be a goddess, not even a queen in the Ptolemy Dynasty. "You're cruder than Ramesses II when he tried to get rid of Moses."

"Isn't that from the movie Prince of Egypt?" Penn asked Cindy.

"Yeah." Cindy said.

"We will defeat you!" Arsinoe glared.

"No, you won't, you won't be hurting anyone ever again!" Amon replied.

"Besides, you're already losing." Safiya pointed out.

"Now, we will finish you off AND YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Amon growled.

There was one final blast towards the sisters which made them stumble and fall back before they ended up on the edge, dangling for their lives. Arsinoe tried to help herself up, but yelled out as she slipped and fell right into Hell as one of the tortured souls doomed for all eternity.

"Now, now, kids, I was only kidding..." Cleopatra smiled nervously as the two glared down at her. "We can work all together, and be like a family. You can call me Auntie Cleo~"

"We will never call you that." Amon glared.

"You're nothing to us." Safiya added.

"Come now, we're all friends here." Cleopatra said.

"No, Cleopatra, we were never friends, all you did was berate us, and now, never again..." Amon and Safiya glared together before they stomped on the woman's hand.

Cleopatra yelped from the pain and soon fell down into Hell along with her sister as they were going to suffer eternal damnation. There was wicked and haunting laughter heard as they were engulfed in the darkness and the ground was slowly closing back up as steam rose from the ground, but it was nothing harmful and it seemed like no one had to worry about Cleopatra or Arsinoe ever again.

"They did it!" Mike called out.

"All right, Haley!" Eddy beamed.

Suddenly, Amon and Safiya turned transparent as Haley and Jonny were shown lying on the ground, not moving yet.

* * *

"Haley! Are you okay?" Eddy asked.

"She'll be fine in a moment, there is still one more step needed." Isis told him.

"And what is the last step?" Jessie added.

"The reward." Ra said.

Two glowing auras came into the room and they formed into two figures that Amon and Safiya instantly recognized.

"Pharaoh Atem!" Safiya gasped.

"Mana!" Amon added.

The two siblings then ran over and gave their lovers a kiss. The gods and goddesses smiled at the children.

"I've missed you." Mana smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you as well." Amon smiled back.

"You're not hurt, are you, my dear?" Atem asked like a young gentleman.

"No, I'm just glad to see you." Safiya smiled to him.

"Congratulations, children, you've made us proud." Ra smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Amon smiled back.

"Ah, this is a proud, proud day..." Mana smiled.

"And now, we can all rest in peace and harmony that is now restored into Egypt." Ra told everybody as this turned into a happy ending.

"Wait a minute... What about Jonny Quest and Haley Sampson?" Safiya asked.

"Do you wish to remain in the items until they can summon you?" Isis asked.

"Yes, they have helped us, and we wish to return the favor by helping them back." Amon replied.

"Very well, children, your wish shall be granted," Isis replied. "You shall spend your time with your beloved ones while also continuing your deeds throughout the living realm, but in a new light."

"Thank you, Isis." The royal siblings bowed to the goddess.

"Ra, if you would?" Isis signaled.

"Yes, Isis." Ra nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye." Amon frowned at first.

"Oh, it's not goodbye," Mana smirked. "You'll see me more than you think."

"And me as well for my spirit is inside of a boy known as Yugi Moto." Atem added.

Amon and Safiya smiled and kissed their lovers on the lips. This proved to be quite emotional for everyone watching this scene. Ra soon borrowed Set's scepter and soon blasted Amon and Safiya and Haley and Jonny along with them to make everything right again. The spirits of Amon and Safiya then went inside of Jonny and Haley, returning them back to normal.

* * *

"Jonny!" Jessie and Hadji called out.

"Haley!" Hank, Dean, and Eddy added.

They went over to their friends' side as they are slowly waking up.

"Ugh... I got a headache..." Haley groaned.

"Oh, Haley, thank goodness you're safe!" Eddy beamed and hugged his cousin. "I was so worried about you!"

"Aw, I missed ya too, Pipsqueak." Haley smirked playfully.

"Are you all right, my friend?" Hadji asked Jonny.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Jonny said.

Bandit soon barked and tackled his owner, licking his face.

"Bandit! Down, boy, down!" Jonny laughed and held his dog.

Bandit smiled to Jonny, feeling so happy to have him back again.

"Is Haley okay?" Jonny asked.

"See for yourself." Jessie smirked.

Jonny looked over while Bandit kept licking him happily. Haley patted Eddy on the back before letting go of him and she soon looked over to Jonny. Jonny soon put Bandit down, much to the dog's dismay and walked over to the redheaded girl. Haley then got up as well and walked to the Quest boy. Bandit pouted and whimpered before looking between Haley and Jonny. The two soon shared a friendly hug with each other since they were okay. After the hug, they looked at each other before they then slowly kissed each other on the lips.

"Didn't see that one coming." Eddy commented.

"Can we go home now?" Penn asked.

"I don't think we can, there seems to be something missing from this." Cindy said to him.

"You're right," Jessie agreed. "What about my dad and Dr. Quest?"

"Hey, you guys, come outside, we caught Cleopatra and her sister!" Brianna's voice called out.

"What? But that's impossible!" Cindy replied. "Amon and Safiya defeated them!"

"There's only one way to find out." Mike replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone then ran outside to see Cleopatra and Arsinoe on the boat with Mystery Inc and Amelia wrapped up.

"But... That's impossible!" Cindy frowned.

"Wait a minute, if they were here, then who had Jonny and Haley fought... Unless...?" Penn began to question. "Nah, it couldn't be."

"Look out, it's Cleopatra and Arsinoe!" Daphne cried out.

"I don't know, Daph, they look pretty washed up to me." Fred commented.

Scooby then sniffed something which made him smile and he then tackled Cleopatra, licking her face before she was soon revealed to be a Velma which came off as a shock to everyone.

"Velma?!" Everyone else gasped.

"Ugh... My head hurts... I need a vacation once this is over..." Penn said. "But if that's Thelma..."

"Velma." Cindy said.

"It rhymes," Penn said before continuing before pointing to Arsinoe. "Who's that?"

"May I?" Reba offered.

"Of course." Fred allowed.

Reba then went over to Arsinoe and took off the mask as everyone then gasped again. "Diana Spellman?!"

"Hi, kids." The blonde mortal woman smiled and waved.

"I'm confused." Eddy said.

"You're not the only one." Cindy replied.

"Velma! Mrs. Spellman!" A voice called out.

Everyone looked on top of the cliff and to see four mummies who took off their masks, revealing to be Omar, Race, Dustin, and Brock.

"We did it, you guys!" Omar smiled.

"Dad!" Jessie and Haley cried out.

Race smiled as he hugged Jessie while Haley hugged Brock. Everyone heard a groaning sounds and everyone turned around to see Dr. Quest and Dr. Venture climbing down the cliff, carrying a remote control.

"Gah! I think I just threw my back out again!" Dr. Venture groaned.

"Dad!" Dean, Hank, and Jonny gasped.

"Dr. Quest!" Hadji added.

"Hi, boys." Dr. Quest smiled.

The boys then went over to hug their fathers.

"Okay, okay, you can get off." Dr. Venture said almost as if he didn't care.

"I don't understand, you guys were turned into stone, what's going on?" Jonny asked.

* * *

Horus soon shrieked and soon flew through the air before dropping something golden.

"The Golden Crown of Cleopatra!" Omar gasped once he caught it.

"It is in good hands now, my young prince." Amahl replied from the bottom of his heart.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on here? I'm really confused." Eddy demanded.

"This plot has more holes than my trypophobia." Cindy grumbled slightly.

"That was great, but can we do it again?" Rock smiled as he filmed the two. "I'd like to get it from a different angle."

Cindy then shoved him away in annoyance. "Okay, hold on, is there really a curse, or not?" she then asked in annoyance. "I'm getting sick of being ignored!"

"I'm very sure that's easy to explain. Let's see..." Fred replied before he soon gave up. "Okay, maybe it isn't."

"Everything will be explained as soon as we get back into our normal clothes." Diana said.

"I hope so," Eddy said. "I'm getting a headache."

"Also... I think I should make my daily phone call..." Diana decided. "I sure do miss my Sabrina."

"Wait a minute... What about Cleopatra and Arsinoe that... Um... What were those kids' names again?" Penn asked.

"Jonny and Haley." Cindy said.

"Right, them," Penn replied. "Didn't you guys fight them when you were down there?"

"No?" Velma replied.

"Perhaps I should explain that part," Cleo said. "You see, the two sisters that Amon and Safiya were fighting were the real deal."

"We were sent down by the gods and goddesses to help them out and stop them." Tanis added.

"So, then we summoned the gods and goddesses to help them defeat Cleopatra and her sister." Cleo continued.

"Okay, that makes sense now." Cindy said.

"Just don't tell Velma or Prince Omar because they won't believe us." Tanis said.

"Don't worry, the secret will be safe with us." Penn promised.

"So... Um... The two are actually...?" Cindy asked, gesturing beneath the ground.

"Rotting and being tortured for eternity right now as we speak," Cleo said. "The had to summon an ancient spell that our mother always used in times of dire need."

"I really miss her." Tanis pouted.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Cindy asked.

"Her brother, Spookenkhamun, tried to take over when she and Daddy were in reign of the kingdom," Cleo explained softly. "She decided that it would be best if she left us so that we could go to safety and she went into her own tomb. She tried to find us and hear word of our safety, but... We haven't seen her since, and she ended up being trapped in the tomb for many, many years."

"I'm sorry that happened, but we owe you guys our lives." Mike said.

"You and your friends always help us." Cleo said.

"I really like this Cleo instead of the old one, especially when Frankie started school in Monster High." Mike said.

"Oh, you heard about that?" Cleo asked, bashfully.

"Yeah, she told me, and it's okay, you're a lot better now, especially compared to Nefara." Mike soothed.

Cleo smiled at the tomboy who smiled back as they hugged each other.

"So, you guys also knew about Jonny and Haley being chosen for The Millennium Items?" June then guessed.

"Of course," Tanis smiled. "Shadi told us."

"Where did Shadi go off to anyway?" Penn asked. "Seems to have disappeared suddenly."

"He left sometime after Haley and Jonny were given the Millennium Treasures..." Cindy reminded him. "No more questions, we have to find out about what's been going on."

"Oh, right." Penn said.

* * *

Everyone then gathered around as Velma, Omar, and everyone else that was apart of the plan was back in their normal clothes.

"So, can we finally know what's going on here?" Penn asked. "I think my shorts are riding up from being here so long."

"Of course," Velma said. "As soon as we discovered The Hidden Chamber, Omar knew that treasure hunters would come from all over."

"With hope that we could bring the curse to life, it would scare away the looters," Omar added. "So Velma become Cleopatra, while my workers and I became her army of the undead."

"And I became Cleopatra's sister: Arsinoe." Diana added.

"And then you used the quick drying cement to make stone statues of yourself." Eddy said.

"Convincing us that the curse had come true." Jessie added.

"But what about the locusts?" Dean asked.

"That was mine and Dr. Venture's idea," Dr. Quest replied. "We've been studying them in Science Class from when we were kids."

"Thank God too; those bugs have always swarmed my lab." Dr. Venture said.

"Locusts swarm in your lab...?" Cindy asked, uneasily.

"Afraid so, little lady." Dr. Venture replied in the same way.

"Who knew they would come in so handy?" Dr. Quest smiled.

"You guys put on an awesome scare!" Rock smirked from behind them. "Maybe we can do a project together?"

"We already have, Rock," Omar replied. "After you played along, we took your video camera and cataloged most of the tomb. Thanks to you, that footage is going to be seen around the world."

"Yeah, baby, I'm going global!" Rock beamed.

"Lucky... Think of how much money I could be making!" Eddy replied.

Mike just shook her head at her scamming friend.

"The only thing we didn't count on was your surprise visit at the worksite." Dustin then replied.

"But we could've helped you." Hadji defended.

"Yeah, why didn't you let us in on the secret?" Brianna added.

"Like I said, I knew it would be dangerous, and I didn't want any of you to get hurt," Velma told her friends. "I never imagined you would lead an army of your own back to the tomb just to rescue me."

"Well, we have the citizens of The Lost City to thank for that." Daphne smiled.

The citizens soon cheered to that.

"Not to mention our two new friends as well." Jessie added.

Jonny and Haley looked at their Millennium items and smiled.

"Yeah, they were the bravest of all." Fred added.

"It could always be worse, but this was great, what're we doing for Thanksgiving?" Reba smirked to Trent.

Trent just smiled to his aunt, shaking his head.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever have." Velma smiled as she hugged her Mystery Inc friends.

"Aw, shucks, Vel, it was nothing." Brianna smiled back.

"And now, Cleopatra's final wish has been granted... I'll admit, in a dark note, but completed in a good way for all us nonetheless," Omar smiled. "The riches of Egypt have been returned to her people."

"I won't stand for this, you filthy... Grr..." Amelia growled as she was still tied up as were Campbell and Natasha. "Give me my crown! GIVE ME MY CROWN! ...I want my crown."

"Ah, shut up!" Haley huffed.

Amelia just cried as she didn't get what she wanted.

"Cry baby." Cindy muttered slightly.

* * *

Later that night, there were fireworks.

"Well, that oughta hold it for another few thousand years." Fred smiled.

Cindy took a picture of The Sphinx as Double D also did. "Intriguing."

"Nerds." Penn scoffed.

Cindy blew a raspberry at him.

"You should be proud, Velma," Triple A said to the brains of Mystery Inc. "You helped restore one of the great monuments of the world."

"I just had a small part in the work." Velma smiled.

"But you've played a very large part in our lives." Omar replied.

"Reah!" Scooby added as he licked Velma's face.

"Scooby!" Velma giggled to that.

"Like, check it out, gang," Shaggy said as he found a huge rocket. "A fireworks pit for the pharaohs!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Shaggy?" Brianna asked. "You might get hurt."

"Relax, Bri, what could go wrong?" Shaggy smiled innocently before lighting the rocket, but unfortunately for them, the rocket hit The Sphinx, causing its nose to fall off and hit the ground.

"Way to go, Shaggy," Penn deadpanned. "...Hey, I got that name right!"

Omar looked over the Sphinx, but he didn't seem too angry about what happened. "You know, I think it looks better that way." he then commented.

Everyone then laughed as they were now having a good time.

* * *

Jonny looked up at the sky with a smile and soon sensed that Haley was coming over to him.

"I'm going to miss you." Haley said to him.

"Well, I have good news," Jonny replied. "I talked to my dad and he said that it would be okay if you, Hank, and even Dean could come over in the summer for an adventure."

"Really?!" Haley gasped.

"Well... Yeah." Jonny smiled sincerely to her.

"Um... Wow... Thanks..." Haley smiled back. "Um... I really look forward to it."

"Especially with seeing you again." Jonny replied.

"I would like to see you again as well." Haley said as she got closer to him.

Jonny blushed slightly as she came a little closer.

"I really like you, Jonny, this was really a lot of fun." Haley smiled to the blonde boy.

"I like you too," Jonny replied as he came closer to her right now. "You're an awesome girl. More than some other girls I've met in my lifetime."

"I don't know what to say." Haley blushed to that.

"Well, you could say thank you and give me your phone number." Jonny suggested.

"I can do more than that." Haley said.

"What's that?" Jonny asked.

Haley then suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Both of them blushed from the kiss, but it was sincere and quite heartwarming. Haley then gave him both her phone number and a league communicator.

"What's this?" Jonny asked.

"This means that you are now an honorary league member." Haley declared.

"I'm a what?" Jonny asked.

"I believe you heard me." Haley replied.

"I... Wow..." Jonny smiled. "Thanks, Haley. I feel like my life has enough adventure as it is though." he then chuckled bashfully.

"You did really well; I guess we both made the right choices." A voice said right behind them.

Jonny and Haley turned around to see Shadi appear.

"Shadi!" Haley gasped.

"Hello there." Shadi said.

"You're back!" Jonny smiled. "I didn't think we were gonna see you again."

"I was just coming over to check on you two." Shadi said.

"I take it that you want these items back?" Haley asked.

"No, it seems to me that The Millennium Crown and Ring have chosen the right people." Shadi replied.

"So, you don't mind that we hang onto them?" Haley asked.

"That might be best," Shadi allowed. "Only if you don't mind keeping them. Take very good care of them, they're very special trinkets."

"We will, we promise." Jonny said.

"Those items contain some powers that you will find out more about in the near future." Shadi said.

"Thank you for everything you've done." Haley replied.

"Thank you for fulfilling what I've asked of you, and now, it is time for me to go." Shadi told them, harmoniously.

"Go?" Jonny asked. "Go where?"

"I'm finally free..." Shadi said to them. "My imprisonment is finally over, and now, I can officially rest in peace."

"What? Wait a minute!" Jonny replied. "We have so many questions that we don't know the answers to!"

"You will when it's time... And now, it's time for me to go." Shadi said.

"Wait!" Haley and Jonny cried out.

It was too late, Shadi soon became transparent before fading away into nothingness and he was now gone and was now able to rest easy once they were both taken care of. Jonny and Haley just looked to each other, then looked over to The Millennium Items that they were given.

"The only thing we can do is to try our best with these." Jonny said.

Haley nodded in agreement, but looked a little nervous.

* * *

Hank was walking down the stairs, trying to give Jessie's attention. "Come on, I saved your life; that counts for something," he then said to the girl. "I even gave you a League Communicator."

"I don't know." Jessie smirked.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Hank cried out. "What do I have to do to get some attention around here?! Wear gauze and sacrifice my heart, lungs, intestines, stomach, and liver?!"

"Actually, the heart must stay in the body for the soul to be guided into the afterlife while the other organs go, and the heart's not even an organ at all, it's a muscle." Cindy clarified.

"You know what I mean!" Hank replied. "Jessie Bannon, I love you, and I would do anything to protect you. I guess if you don't want me, I'll understand."

Jessie was still smirking and pulled Hank into a long kiss which made the blonde Venture boy's eyes widen.

"Whaaa...?" Hank blinked.

"Took ya long enough." Jessie smirked.

Hank soon babbled to that.

"And I'll see you over at the Quest Compound this simmer, Hotshot." Jessie smirked.

Hank just giggled like a school girl that he tripped over his own two feet and rolled down the stairs.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Jessie winced.

Dean walked by only to fall over as his brother fell over him and they both ended up on the floor together.

"Oh, don't tell me I gotta make clones for those two again." Dr. Venture groused.

"Are you all right, my friends?" Hadji asked.

"Swell, except I got a brother who's on top of me who doesn't know where he's going!" Dean groaned.

"Sorry, Dean, but I can't hear you, my mind is on another plane." Hank said.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"Oh, he seems to be in love." Hadji commented about Hank.

"Oh, boy." Dean rolled his eyes.

Hadji and Jessie then helped the Venture Brothers out.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"You're fine, really." Jessie said.

"Hmm..." Dean hummed to that as he wasn't too sure.

Hank didn't even say anything, but laughed as he was in love.

"Oh, boy." Dean sighed.

It turned out to be quite an adventure for everyone, especially for Jonny and Haley, but what lies in for them in the next adventure, is unknown for anyone to say.

The End


End file.
